No Hope, No Sanity, No Problem
by HoldTheTruthForever
Summary: Him kidnaps the professor, leading the girls into his realm: Hell. Slowly, their innocence is vanishing, along with their sanity. They encounter some familiar foes, lives ruined forever because of the young heroines. Will the girls succumb to the madness?
1. Pure and Innocence is Over

**Author's Note: The concept of this story has been in my head for some time now, But I finally felt inspired to write it when my English class began reading the poem, "Divine Comedy" and then I became curious. I watched my brother play the game 'Dante's Inferno' (based off of Divine Comedy) and that's when some of the concepts for the circles of hell came to me.**

**Him's P.O.V.**

I looked through the green portal at the end of my bed, watching a little movie, of sorts. They were short clips of every fight the girls have ever been in. All the monsters I sent out, and I still can't find a weakness in those little brats. Time and tide, the girls have defeated me. Even in their own dreams! I flopped onto my bed and groaned. I'll never beat those self-centered little- wait. Hang on. There is a reoccuring theme in alot of these fights that I may be able to manipulate. The girls top priority is to protect Townsville, but when their 'father' is threatened, they chase him down like a rat through a maze. I turned away and thought just as another clip came up of the girls beating the stuffing out of Mojo Jojo. I am very surprised that he's still alive.

Those stupid girls are so 'pure' and 'fragile' I just can't even wrap my mind around the fact that they aren't traumatized by the things that they fight. If they spent a day in my realm, they would plunge into insanity- WAIT! I just had another idea. I can kidnap the creator and bring him down hear, and the girls would have to go through my realm! They are the rats, and _hell_ is the maze. Those stupid powerpuff brats are going to learn the real facts about life as soon as they step foot in hear. They shall learn life isn't always about gumdrops and butterflies.

I began to laugh like the crazy, insane being I am. I teleported into a red cloud and reappeared in front of the girls and their father.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V.<strong>

****The professor and my sisters all laid back on the front lawn, watching the twinkling stars blink across the night sky. This day was perfect. No fighting, no crime, no monsters. Just us, going to the park, going to the movies, and just being a family for the first time in a long while. I just wished this moment would last: the three of us curled up to the professor's side on the cool spring grass. But with our luck, this would never happen. Just then, the sky went red. A cloud of red smoke materialized in front of us. That could only mean one thing...

The three of us immediately sprang into action, standing in front of the professor. Buttercup made a grunt of annoyance, and Bubbles sighed. That pretty much summed up how we felt.

"Hey, girls." I said. My sisters turned to me. "Something's off about this. Him never attacks us head on. Do you think-"

Buttercup cut me off. "Oh come on Blossom! Even you have said he's starting to lose his touch. He's probably desperate."

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

Him emerged from the smoke, wearing his usual devilish grin. "Hello, _girls." _He changed his voice from kind to threatening all the time. We were unfazed.

Bubbles spoke, "This better be good Him! You just ruined the most perfect day of my life, and I feel like knocking some teeth out!"

Buttercup looked taken aback by Bubbles sudden, brave outburst, and she smiled.

Him laughed. "Oh girls, you're so cute when you think you're tough." He said mockingly. He waved his claws through the air, leaving a trail of pink smoke behind until there was smoke all around him. Once it cleared, he was holding the professor by the throat. The professor choked, trying to breath. We knew what him was trying to do, he subdued us.

"That's better girls." He said soothingly. "I noticed over the years that your top priority is to protect this _disgusting waste of human life._"

Buttercup lunged at Him, but I pulled her back. Him gave a sinister laugh. "You girls think that you're the very definition of perfect. That you're the very symbol of a good little girl because of your _purity_. Well today, I am going to throw all of that away. Follow me to the inner bowels of the inferno! _Let's see if you can protect your father let alone your sanity! And when you've failed and reality is laughing at you like you're an ignorant child on the floor you will know, that I. Have. Won. _So ta-ta girls."

We shook at Him's burst of anger. He really hates us. He despises us. He wants to make us suffer. I laughed, "You're so cute when you think you've won, Him" He growled.

"No girls!" professor choked. "Save y-yourself! Don't let me sacrifice what makes you girls who you are!"

"Oh professor," I assured him in a gentle tone. "I don't think anything Him has up his sleeve would affect us!" The girls and I smiled. But Him just...smiled.

"Don't act so smug, girls."

We leaped up at Him, but he vanished before we could get to him. We looked around, but the smoke was clear, the sky war re-filled with the stars, and the professor was nowhere in sight.

"THEY TOOK THE PROFESSOR!" Bubbles wailed. At that moment, a green portal opened up in front of us.

"How far would one go to save the people they love?" Him's voice echoed. "Step inside girls, and experience the horrors of real life. It's time you get spoon fed a little taste of reality."

I scowled, thinking if it was a good idea. Of course it was a good idea! He has the professor hostage!

"Come on girls. Him has gone to far this time." I commanded in a leader-like tone.

Bubbles looked scared. "Blossom? I'm afraid to go in there. Him made it seem like we may really become...g-gone."

I took her hands in mine. "Nothing Him has ever done was frightening to you. He's probably bluffing." I said with a smile.

Buttercup was cracking her knuckles and becoming restless. "Let's go ladies! I feel like kicking that red guy's stupid face in!"

"What about Townsville?" Bubbles inquired.

"I think the town can survive a few hours without us." I said with a broad grin.

Bubbles gave a nervous smile. "Okay. Let's go."

She eagerly jumped in, followed by Buttercup, who was smiling that creepy grin she got when she wanted to fight. I put one food in the green liquid-like portal and I looked back at Townsville. Yeah, they'll be safe. I put my other foot in, and I seemingly got sucked into the portal. Before I hit the dark rocky ground, it closed above me. I looked at the girls, who was staring into the underground world with their mouths hanging open. I turned and saw the horrors Him was talking about. Burning people seemed to endlessly fall from the non-existent sky. The river was a disgusting green hue. People were walking towards some huge monster, which led to another line leading to a boat that had a giant head on the bow.

"Wha-what's happening?" Bubbles squeaked in her high pitched voice.

"Welcome to the first circle my friends! Limbo!" Him spoke from seemingly nowhere. "Nine circles you girls must cross if you ever want to see your precious father again."

"This is horrible." Bubbles said in between tears. Buttercup and I both looked away, refusing to see anymore.

"Enjoy your stay _in Hell!_" Him laughed maniacally.

And all of a sudden, this seemed like a really bad idea.


	2. Limbo: Sins of the Sisters

**Bubble's P.O.V.**

This was...horrible. This is the most haunting thing I have ever seen. I sank to my knees and I started to cry, trying to drown out the burning people's pained screams. One guy fell so close to our spot on the cliff, I could feel the heat from the fire eating away at his flesh. I just want to get out of here. I leaped off the cliff, but instead of disappearing in a streak of pretty blue lights, I plummeted towards the green river miles below us. My brain quickly registered this and I let out a high pitched scream. Blossom and Buttercup acted quickly and they grabbed me by the ankles. As I dangled upside down, I heard a voice in the distance yell, "FRAUDS!" Followed by dozens of screams. My sisters pulled me up and I cried into Blossom's shoulder as she was rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. Him began to laugh from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh sorry girls. I forgot to mention: My realm is a no fly zone. Put you still have your other powers!"

That creep! What does he want with the professor anyway?" Buttercup said as she folded her arms.

Blossom got up and moved away from me after I quickly calmed down. I have got to be tougher down here, and show Him that I am not afraid! The voice yelled again. "HERESY!" Whatever that was.

"He wants us." Blossom stated. "Look, we need to find some help. Let's ask that creature over there. We could get some allies that'll help us defeat Him."

Buttercup had nothing else to say, as crazy as this plan was. And of course, nobody asked me anything. Sometimes I get so mad when I am just pushed to the background. But nonetheless, we all held eachother's hands and began to walk down the cliff, surrounded by screams of these tortured people.

"I wish we could help them." I said sadly.

"You can't save em' all." Buttercup sadly flatly, looking straight ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Him's P.O.V.<strong>

I'll be watching the girls entire journey through the Inferno, and I can't believe they actually think that Minos will help them. Should I tell them? Should I? No. I shouldn't. The _human _finally spoke for the first time since he got here.

"You are truly an evil being, Him. Why are you doing this to children?" He was suspended in the air by a spell I cast so that I won't lose the key to my greatest plan.

"You make them seem so innocent, professor." I said as I turned my attention form the green portal.

"This is just another one of your sick games. That's all you do. You try to crush the girls mental well-being until they snap. But I have faith in my little girls, even if they are not ready for this."

I smiled sinisterly. "Bubbles will be the first to break. She is the weakest."

The man struggled against my spell, but with no luck. "Do you really think this is about the girls? It has never _ever_ been about them." I put the tip of a claw to my temple. "Think real hard professor. Remember: You can't change what has already been foreshadowed in the future."

The look on the man's face looked like he was trying to remember what I'm referring to, but with no avail. I just simply shrugged and I turned back to my movie. He'll see, eventually. They'll all see.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubble's P.O.V.<strong>

Despite being in the most inhumane realm we've ever been in, the trek across this place to get to the man was actually pretty calm, with the exception of dead bodies falling from the sky. We all held eachother's hands as we climbed up a hill, and then we saw him, or it, or... I am not sure. The person yelling all those strange terms was actually a creature. His upper body resembled a man, but with rough, wrinkly skin. No eyes, but he had empty veiny eye sockets. And protruding from the top of his head, there was what seemed to be an organic crown, or something like that. The lower half off his body was like a snakes, but it split into two tails, wrapped around the columns beside him for support. The girls and I recoiled in disgust at the sight of this thing. He was set up at the center of the circular room. There were balconies all around him, which had clusters off people cowering behind eachother. The creature began to feel around a balcony to his right, until he felt one of the people, a woman. She started to scream as his pale fingers wrapped around her. He held her close to his face and he sniffed her.

"Mmmmm...seductress. LUST!" His tone changed as quickly as he impaled her on a spiked wheel and spun it. When the wheel stopped, she was gone. Blossom flinched at the sound of the spike penetrating the woman's back. She stepped towards the monster, shaking, followed by me and a clearly anxious. What if this guy was going to kill us? Well, we could probably defeat him.

As he reached for another human, he paused when we got closer and turned in our direction.

"Who dares enter the house of King Minos?" He said in a gravelly voice. I already no where this is going. I tugged on Blossom's arm to tell her to get out of her, but she shrugged me off.

"Um, hello. Mister? Uh, hi um. Can you tell us where we are?" She asked nervously.

Minos instead leaned over and sniffed us. He frowned. "You have committed so many sins, yet so many good deeds in your short, wretched lives." He sniffed again, and we all held eachother in our arms. "Lust, Frauds, Violence, and Gluttons."

He pointed a long, bony finger at Blossom, who immediately flinched. "I sense..." He smiled and said brightly: "Treachery."

"W-what's that?" Blossom asked, her voice shaking.

Minos ignored the question and smelled me. I gave a little smile, there was nothing wrong with me, right?

"Heresy." He said in a surprised tone. I don't know what that is, but I don't want to find out. Next, he pointed at Buttercup, who was scowling at Minos, which had little effect due to the fact that he was blind. I knew this wasn't going to end well. Minos sniffed and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Greed... and Anger." He spat.

Buttercup started to blush angrily. "Who died and made you judge!"

Minos straitened his back. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE JUDGE OF THE DAMNED!"

I gasped, "Potty mouth!"

Minos held a fist in the air and brought it down on us. We jumped out of the way. I watched the people run away from the arena, bumping aimlessly into eachother. Blossom shot her heat vision at Minos and it hit him in the side. Minos gasped and he brought both fists down. The smash kicked dirt up into the air, and Buttercup ran at him and kicked the judge in the stomach. Minos dug one of his tails underground and I felt it travel underneath me. It sprouted from the dirt but I rolled out of the way. I grabbed onto the end of it before it receded and I pulled. Minos yelped and he picked me up. I looked into his rage filled eye sockets as he started to crush the life out of me. Buttercup quickly acted and she shot a green laser from her hands. It his Minos in the face and he released me. Minos collapsed onto the ground with his long, snake-like tongue flopping around on the dirt like a giant worm. Buttercup looked back at the wheel, and back to the tongue.

"I have an idea! Blossom, freeze him to the ground!"

Blossom saw what she was going to do and she nodded. She ran towards the unconscious behemoth and froze his hands to the ground. Buttercup ran over and she picked up his slimy tongue.

"Bubbles, help!" She said, struggling to pull on the tongue.

I picked up the other side and we pulled. The wheel was mere feet away as the tongue started to stretch out like taffy. Minos began to rouse and he growled. Buttercup and I impaled his tongue on the wheel, just like what he did to that woman. Minos screamed in pain as he tried to reach for his tongue, but it was to far. Blood actually began to run down the area where the spike was planted. I started to whimper, and I covered my ears, trying to block out his screams of pain.

Usually, monsters didn't cry out or scream when we fought them. It was like they had no feelings. We never even made another creature with a conscience draw blood. But Minos is different. Blossom and Buttercup began to freak out to.

"Buttercup! What was that!" Blossom panicked.

"I don't know! He was trying to kill us! How was I supposed to know that he would flip out!" They yelled over Minos' screams of writhing pain.

"Well do something!" Blossom didn't want to hear this torture any longer. Buttercup was trying to un-latch the tongue from the blade, and she accidentally stepped on the small lever. The wheel quickly turned, and Minos was pulled in. He stopped when the spike impaled the bottom of his jaw, spraying blood into the air when he screamed. His tails were tied around the columns, and he couldn't escape. Buttercup's jaw hung open. She stood watching, frozen in the terror. The wheel suddenly gained extra strength, and it spun quickly, slicing cleanly thorough Minos' face. Blood, bone, skin, and brain tissue splattered all over us, the stone walls, and some got on us. The wheel stopped spinning. The snake tongue was wrapped around the wheel, with a bloody stump on one end. Minos' body was sprawled across the arena. His head was nothing more than two, misshapen, gory heaps of flesh.

We all turned and looked at eachother in stunning silence, all we heard was the thumping of our hearts and the screams of the people falling in the distance. We all slowly walked towards one another until we were in a triangle shape. What felt like hours later, we strted crying.

"I didn't know that would happen!" Buttercup sobbed.

"We-we don't kill anything!" I said through tears.

Blossom buried her face in her hands, wanting to forget about the heinous crime we just committed. It was always our vow not to kill another living thing, whether it be good, or evil.

After our little sobfest, we got ourselves together, still shuddering from the haunting images of King Minos' demise. We just kept walking.

After many tiring steps later, we arrived at the edge of this place, the boat with a head on it. This boat was massive, about the size of the Titanic. It had torches all along the sides that glistened like the stars we had back on the surface. The head was bald, but it had yellow glowing eyes. The head slowly turned towards us, and we froze in our tracks.

"Why is the living even considering advancing their wretched souls near me: Charon?" He boomed.

"Hello mister." Blossom said tiredly. "Can you please take us to Him?"

Charon started to laugh, and Blossom frowned as she put her hands on her hips. "The dark lord has told me about three puny visitors. He told me that I shall only take you to the second circle."

We looked confused. "Circles?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, circles. Nine of them you must cross before getting an audience with the Emperor." Charon said.

"Well girls, we don't have much of a choice here." Blossom said with gloom.

Buttercup folded her arms and pouted, I just nodded. We all headed towards the ramp that led into Charon.


	3. Lust: Some Like it Ruff

**Author's note: Alright, Lust. This chapter is going to be...pretty awkward to write, let alone you guys to read. But don't worry! It's only going to be weird for just this once!**

**Blossom P.O.V.**

Charon sailed us through the thick mist along the green river. The three of us stayed together in the corner of this ship, fearing the loss of one another. Charon just kept looking straight ahead. Not acknowledging us. Well, that was fine. None of us ere in a talkative mood. I have a feeling Bubbles is never going to recover from the sight of the grisly end for King Minos. Would we ever see the professor again? Well we ever be the same after this? Would all of us even get out of here in one piece? These questions kept spinning around in my head until I fell asleep. Charon came to a sudden halt, awakening us with the creaking of the boards below us. I stirred as I lifted my head from Buttercup's shoulder, and I nudged Bubbles awake, who was resting her head on my lap. We groggily stood up, and Charon fully rotated his head 180 degrees to face us.

"This is as far as I can take you. Now, _get off_." He growled. We stared at a plank that seemingly was moving by itself, and form a bridge from Charon to the second circle. The three of us walked off in single file as Charon stred at us with his burning eyes.

"Enjoy your stay in Lust." He boomed.

"Wait! What's Lust?" I shouted up to him.

Charon instead ignored my question and he began to make his way back to the dock in Limbo. Great. We were certainly lost, hungry, and we didn't know what we were up against. Buttercup started to walk up the pale cobblestone path, wearing her signature frown. Bubbles and I followed.

"So, does anyone know what Lust is? Exactly?" I was so embarrassed. The leader should never ask her team mates for something.

Bubbles spoke first. "I think it's a disease."

Buttercup added with the most violent possibility, as usual. "I think it's something I could hit." But she seemed...off. He probably thinking about what she had done.

Once we finally got up the stairs, we looked strait ahead at what might be instore for us. It was a long bridge that led to a really tall tower, probably the tallest I have ever seen. And we might have to climb it. Great. The bridge had torches and some strange looking statues littered along the sides. These statues looked like tall mushrooms, but the top of the mushroom was pretty small combared with the stem. I was completely lost on what we're supposed to face. Buttercup had a confused look on her face, but Bubbles seemed mesmerized by the sculptures. She slowly began to walk over to the closest one to us, with her jaw hanging. She was practically drooling.

"Bubbles, don't!" I said in a loud whisper.

Bubbles grabbed the base of the statue with both hands and pulled it off using her natural strength. Bubbles, still looking mesmerized, pointed the tip of the mushroom to her face and began sucking on it like a lollipop.

"Bubbles!" I gasped. "You don't know where that's been!" I pulled the statue away from her and I threw it over the edge. Buttercup gave her a light slap across the face, and she suddenly snapped into reality.

"Sorry Blossom." She said wearily. "I really don't know what's gotten over me. I just sort of felt, the wanting urge to do that." She gave an embarassed smile.

"Well, let's see what's on the top of this tower." I waved an arm towards the opening.

We walked down the bridge, running into no problem at all. This place was actually relaxing compared to the other place we were just in, putting aside Bubbles' little episode. As we got closer, we heard people screaming in pain. They sounded like women.

"Someone needs our help! Come on!" I said heroically. The girls nodded and ran after me. But when we got inside, there was no torture. There was no blood, or monsters. The floor was crowded with women not wearing any clothes, and it looked like they were wrestling.

Buttercup covered Bubbles' eyes. "The professor's gonna kill us!" She said.

"I really don't know what this place or what Lust is, but it really doesn't seem that bad. The women are just wrestling eachother and having fun.

"I never saw wrestling like this." Buttercup said as she looked to a couple to her left, who let out another cry of pain.

"Well this place is weird either way. Let's climb these stairs." Bubbles said, pointing to a staircase with her eyes still closed.

We walked up the stairs. And that's seemed to be what this whole tower was. It was just a building with a spiral staircase. But each floor had more wrestling females. But each floor, the girls were wrestling in different ways. One floor looked like the women were having a cucumber eating contest. Bubbles had her eyes closed the entire time. When we finally got to the roof of this tower, Buttercup pointed out that this whole thing looked like a bigger version off the mushroom statues back on the bridge. We looke out in the distance, scanning for a place where we could go. This entire circle was comprised of these towers. There were hundreds of them.

"Well Miss Leader, where do we go know?" That was Bubbles. I turned slowly to look at her. Bubbles had her hands on her hips, and she was staring me down. Bubbles never called me by that nickname.

"Uh, well..." I had no idea what we're even supposed to be looking for. At that very moment, Him was heard laughing behind us. We turned and saw Him standing in front of a green fire, giving off a glow across the roof.

"Hello girls. Enjoying your stay in Lust?" He said, leaning over when asking the question.

"What is lust anyway?" I said firmly, crossing my arms.

"The sin in which a woman seduces a man in order to gain something. Or women who liked the 'guilty pleasure'" Him tried making quotations marks in the air with his claws, "just for the thrill of it."

Buttercup and I instantly became red faced. So, that means those women were actually... I shuddered at the thought. Bubbles put her hands over her mouth and she started to blush redder than a strawberry.

"So, what are these statues of mushrooms supposed to be?" She said, wanting to hear yet not hear the answer.

"Let me tell you." Him walked slowly over to Bubbles, who actually leaned forward instead of stepping back. He whispered something in her ear and then he stepped back in front of the green flames.

We all stared at Bubbles, even Him, who was smiling. Bubbles mouth hung open with a look of apall in her expression, and her cheeks were bright red.

"What was it?" Buttercup whispered. Bubbles closed her mouth, yet her face color didn't change. She just slowly shook her head 'no.'

"Well girls, I am sincerely enjoying this little meeting. I'm glad that I was the one giving you girls 'the talk' instead of the professor. Here. I left some playmates for you girls." The fire behind Him vanished, and in it's place were three young boys that looked about our age.

Oh god. The Rowdyruff Boys. I groaned outloud. Last time we fought them, we discovered that our kisses were the only way to stop them, which made them explode. And they looked like jigsaw puzzles. Their arms and legs were sown back together. They had stitches in different patterns across each of their faces. Their eyes were the same colors, except their once white pupils were dark red. The boys each had an eeire, permanent smile plastered on their face.

Him looked at us, and back at the boys. "Oh, you three already know eachother? Splendid! But, do tell. Why are you boys forever sentenced to the second circle of the woeful realm?"

The red one spoke up. "Because they used their feminine advantages against us, and we gave in." Who was this brick-head? Oh yeah! Brick. There were stitches across his face which met and formed and 'X' over his left eye, which then traveled all they way down to his chin.

"Oh get a grip Him! It was just a kiss on the cheek!" Buttercup pointed out.

Him gave a small chuckle. "But you little _whores_ are only five years old. Wayyyyy to young to be kissing." Whores? That's it!.

"You have got to be kidding me." Buttercup said doubtfully. Bubbles was on the verge of tears from Him's last offensive comment.

Him vanished, leaving only us, and the rowdyruff boys. They were all in their battle positions, and the girls and I followed their lead. We charged first, attacking our counterparts. Buttercup leapt towards Butch and she kicked him in the stomach. Bubbles did a front flip roll into Boomer. But something was off about them. They didn't seem affected. They just kept smiling. I charged at Brick. I punched him across the face, followed by a left hook. Brick grabbed my third attempted hit and he twisted it. I whimpered like a baby and I fell down to one knee. Brick raised his left knee and he kneed me in the face. I fell to my side and I tried getting up, but Brick began to stomp my face. My nose began gushing blood. Brick raised hit foot for another stamp, but I caught it and pushed him down. I looked to my left and saw Buttercup and Butch locked in a laser battle and Bubbles had Boomer in a headlock while he was elbowing her in the stomach repeadetly. I looked down at my male counterpart. The corner of his mouth was cut, but he still had that increasingly disturbing grin. I started to kick him in the face.

"I. AM. GONNA. SMACK. THAT. STUPID. GRIN. OFF YOU!" I kicked him in the face with each word.

But Brick didn't start bleeding, and I was out of breath. "Boys! Use your secret weapon! _Make them suffer._"

Bubbles let out a bloodcurdling scream. I quickly looked to my left, away from the red rowdyruff boy. Bubbles feet were plastered to the ground by Boomer's snot. Her feet were spread apart, and Boomer was standing in that space. He whipped out the 'secret wepon' Brick was talking about. From his smile, a long, disgusting, purple tongue covered with warts slid out. It slithered along the cold stone floor like a snake in the grass. Bubbles screamed and she tried lifting her feet, but they wouldn't budge. Boomer's tongue started to crawl it's way up her leg. I looked to find Buttercup slowly backing up against the edge, breathing heavily. Butch had the same purple tongue protruding in front of him. Buttercup shot laseres, but Butch was absorbing them without even flinching. I got up with a look of horror but fiery rage in my eyes. I didn't notice Brick get up behind me and whap me in my right eye. I fell on my back, clutching it and fighting back tears. I actually think Brick ruptured a blood vessel, causing my eye to internally bleed. Brick sat on top of me, looking down with a smile. Slowly, a purple tongue started to slide out of his mouth. I turned my head away, on the verge of tears.

Brick put his hands on my face and forced me to look at him. He forced his tongue into my mouth and down my throat. I let out muffled screams. But eventually, I succumbed. This really didn't seem so bad. This actually felt kinda good. I thought I should probably see how Bubbles and Buttercup are doing, as I haven't heard them in a while. Ah, what the heck. Who cares? I dreamily closed my eyes. My breathing started to become more even. There was not a care in the world, now. The feeling of Brick's tongue moving around my throat felt like a massage. I could just stay here forever. And you know what? I think I may actually love- WAIT A SECOND! I snapped back into reality, and I opened my eyes to find Brick's looking into mine. I felt rage, filth, humiliation, and smut rushing through my veins. I gave this perv a swift kick to the chest. He was knocked down, but his tongue was still squirming around my throat. That tongue. I stretched one leg out on top of Brick's chest and pulled on his tongue. It was ripped out of his jaw, spraying blood everywhere. But Brick still smiled.

"You want a little toy to play with when you get home?" He taunted, his voice sounded the same, even without a tongue.

I delivered punches, kicks, and elbows to this freak of nature. He looked battered and beaten, yet he still had a broad grin.

"STOP SMILING!" I screamed. I gave Brick one last punch to the jaw, and he went flying back, off the edge into the black abyss below. I turned and saw Bubbles with fresh tears streaming down her face and Boomer's tongue up her dress. Buttercup was actually fighting back Butch. She ripped his tongue out, screaming like a maniac and she started beating him with it. The green powerpuff spun and gave a roundhouse kick to Butch, and he stumbled off the edge. Buttercup and I ran towards helpless Bubbles. I kicked Boomer off, with his tongue sliding out of Bubbles. The frightened girl opened her eyes and watched us take turns brutally beat the life out of Boomer, I even heard a crack when an enraged Buttercup kicked him in the nether regions. Boomer opened up his blackened eyes, and Bubbles stood up and she walked towards him. Boomer smiled up at her and said, "Did you have the time of your life?"

Bubbles unleashed her sonic scream onto the blue rowdyruff. She screamed for several mintues, literally. Tears made tracks in her filthy face. Boomer just sat their, looking at her with a lustlful look in his eyes. Bubbles' scream started to take effect, the stitches in Boomer's face started to snap, and his face peeled back to reveal bones. Eventually, Boomer just exploded in a blue energy blast. Pieces of him flew off of the tower.

Bubbles ran over to me and Buttercup, and she started crying. "I feel so violated." She said with her voice shaking.

Buttercup attempted to fight back tears, but she ultimately failed. We all hugged eachother for comfort, feeling dirty and violated.

"I'm never trusting another boy again." Buttercup whispered.

"Me neither." I agreed. "Who knows? Maybe all guys are secretly like that."

"What about the professor?" Bubbles said, crying louder.

"Well, he's our father. So he can't be like that." Buttercup said with hope in her watery eyes.

"Maybe so." I said.

"Congratulations girls. I guess you arent the ravenous whores I thought you were." Him said from nowhere in sight.

We all looked around.

"You are the most evil, twisted, deranged psycopath ever to live in this universe." I said, meaning every word.

"Oh don't flatter me, Blossom. Now that you have completed this test, it's time to take you to your next circle." He teased.

Red smoke surrounded us, and we didn't run away. We just stayed silent, trying to forget the awful things that have just happened to us.


	4. Gluttony: Eat or be Eaten

**Author's Note: I've been thinking for the past week on what to write for Gluttony. I didn't want to use those broccoli aliens. But then, a twisted, disturbing thought came to mind... (WARNING! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!) Seriously. If you want your childhood to remain intact, PLEASE just skip this chapter! Even I thought I went to far this time. LOL. **

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

The sound of the winds rushing around us ceased. We all opened our eyes, and we were in the third circle. Mountains of flesh, bone, and organs piled up as far as the eye could see. It was actually raining a cold orange liquid from the shadowed skies above. There were people falling from the sky, and they were falling into giant mouths planted in the walls and mountains. They were snapping their decaying jaws at the humans, hoping to get a small taste.

"Gluttony is such a dreadful place." Him said sadly. We all looked up at him to see he was frowning. "No matter how much those maws eat, they will never overcome the feeling of starvation. The people sentenced here are the meals. Once eaten, they re-spawn in the air, and restart the cycle."

Him vanished before our eyes. "You girls are quite the little gluttons yourselves." He said mockingly.

Buttercup clenched her fists. "What did we do!" The cold orange rain had her hair flip sagging, along with my bow.

"You girls seemed to have no problem devouring an entire alien race." he said with melancholy.

"The broccoli?" Buttercup snorted. "That was the only way to stop-"

"Do you have any idea how that affected the rest of the galaxy?" Him interrupted. "Those extra-terrestrials had trade routes with other planets. And you wiped them all out! The cut trade route led to other races on different planets suffering without needed supplies. You girls are genocidal little monsters!"

We never thought about it that way. But still, we had to destroy them or else they would take over Earth.

"And what about the candy?" Him reminded us of that grim week where we had an uncontrollable sugar-high. "You girls almost killed Mojo Jojo when he stole your candy."

"We said we were sorry!" Bubbles squeaked.

"Oh girls, have you noticed Mojo slowly getting dumber over the years? Hmmm? It was because of that brutal beating he received from you girls."

Brain damage? Bubbles spoke up. "We never realized how much of an impact we could have." She said sadly with her head down.

"I have wonderful news girls! This test is easy!" Him said happily. "Since you girls have no problem devouring an entire race to save Townsville, how about you devour a man to save the professor!"

Sarcastic clapping was heard above us. The girls and I were horrified. "WHAT!" We said in unison. "We're not going to eat anyone!" I said heroically. "We aren't barbarians!" Buttercup added.

"Suit yourselves. More grilled professor for me." Him said nonchalantly.

"You wouldn't dare." I said coldly.

"Then let the feast begin!" Him said happily.

A few feet in front of us, laying on his back, was a short man in a purple tuxedo, orange stripped pants, and he wore a monocle and a small black top hat. It was the mayor.

"No. This can't be it!" I said backing up a foot. Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged horrified glances. The mayor stirred and he sat up. He looked around aimlessly and then at us.

"Oh hi girls!" He waved a small hand at us. We waved slowly with sad glances. "Do you know where we are? I fall asleep at the steering wheel for five minutes and I wake up in this confounded place! Well you're here, so I guess that means you know a way out!"

"Mayor! It's so nice you could join us!" Him said from an unknown location.

The mayor recognized the voice instantly. "Hello, Him! It's nice for you to visit!"

"Same goes for you! Welcome to the _feast_." he growled.

"Oh boy!" The mayor said hopping up and down excitedly. "What are we having?"

"_You." _He said slowly.

The mayor laughed. He didn't get it. "Oh you are quite the card, Him!"

"_No you imbecile! The girls are going to eat you."_

"Wait, what?" The mayor looked up into the sky.

"We don't want to do this mayor." Bubbles said tearfully.

"But we have to. For the professor." I sadly, tears leaking from my eyes.

"Wait girls! You don't want to eat me! I-I'm nothing but a withered old prune!" He gave a small chuckle and we each to a step towards him.

"No girls! Please don't! I'll give you anything! Money! Power! Please, I want to live!" The mayor started crying.

"Shut up! Please, just SHUT UP!" Buttercup roared, fighting back tears.

"Please girls! Show some mercy-y." The mayor sobbed. He backed up against the organic wall. "Y-You girls are all about saving the day! Why am I the only exception!"

Trying to keep a straight face, we stood over the mayor. Our shadows reached over his tiny frame. The mayor furrowed his bushy white brows.

"You girls are dead! You hear me? DEAD! There will be no safe haven for you in Townsville!" He swore.

A tear fell down my cheek as I whispered, "Sorry."

I delivered a bone shattering kick to the mayor's rib cage, screaming and closing my eyes. He was still unintentionally alive. The mayor of Townsville coughed up blood and he held his stomach. Buttercup reluctantly fired her eye lasers, hitting the mayor in the fore head. His body went limp as smoke emitted from the burn on his forehead. Our old friend was no more. The girls and I turned away from the corpse.

"Now..._eeeeaaaaat."_ Him pressed on.

I felt like I was going to throw up. I put one foot on top of the mayor's body and planted the other in the wet soil. I grabbed an arm in both of my hands and pulled. The arm ripped out of it's socket. I took a small nibble of meat and spit up.

"Make sure you clean your plates!" Him laughed maliciously.

I looked at my sisters with a repulsed face. "Eat up, girls."

Buttercup and a tearful Bubbles each grabbed a leg and they pulled in opposite directions. The mayor was easily ripped in half down the middle, blood and organs flying everywhere. The two of them fell down upon the gore-fest and they began to eat. I finished the upper arm, blood slid down my chin. Buttercup slurped the intestines like spaghetti, and Bubbles was looking down on a hunk of meat. She took a small bite, and she gagged.

"Come on Bubbles! Just plug your nose, that'll block the taste." Bubbles did so and she began to eat much faster. Buttercup finished the intestines and she moved on to the other arm.

I finished mine. I picked up the heart still gushing blood and I took a big, juicy bite. Blood splashed onto my pink dress, and I turned to the left and vomited.

"I can't do this!" I said breathlessly. Buttercup turned towards me and she looked as if she was about to puke, too.

"I hate this more than you do, but do you really want the professor to become Him's lunch?" She turned back to her meal.

What has become of us? We were eating another human being! We're cannibals! But Buttercup made a good point. I stuffed the rest of the heart in my mouth, and I moved onto the mayor's remaining leg. Bubbles jammed a lung into her mouth and bit down on it. The front of her once blue dress was now a deep scarlet color. I bit down on the leg so hard, the femur snapped. I ignored it pressed on. Bubbles tore through flesh like scissors through paper. Buttercup finally went on to the neck, chewing through arteries and tendons. I finished the leg, and I karate chopped the mayor's bald head. It split open, revealing the brain. The girls and I each took a chunk of that 'brain food'. Bubbles closed her eyes and sent a fist flying into the mayor's face, crushing it. The eyeballs slid out, with the one on the right pushing the monocle off his face. They were still attached by nerves, and Bubbles pulled them out of their sockets and ate them like gumballs. Eyeball juice dribbled down her chin.

After much puking, eating, and tears we picked the mayor clean of any flesh and skin. His corpse was now a bloody, dismembered, skeleton. His clothes were sopping wet with his own blood, and his top hat lied next to him. And I must say I feel like I shouldn't be alive anymore. We all looked liked zombies. Our dresses were drenched in the scarlet liquid. Blood was smeared across our faces, and flesh was tightly compacted under our fingernails. Bubbles started crying, creating tracks in the blood on her face. Buttercup started to vomit on the ground in front of her.

Him was heard sighing. "Wow." He said with much surprise. "You girls really are stone cold killers. And cannibals."

I became enraged. "You are the most vile, disgusting creature ever to live. You put us, five year-olds, through these inhumane tasks that no human should ever go through. If we get to you, I will make you suffer dearly."

There was no response. "I will kill you. I can promise you that."

"Kids these days say the craziest things." Him said, sounding flattered.

I may sound heroic, but actually, I don't think the girls and I will ever want to live with ourselves after killing the mayor and eating him like the un-dead.

The girls and I refused to look at eachother. We didn't want to look at the monsters once known as the powerpuff girls. Him summoned another cloud of red gas, and it swept us away into the fourth circle.

**Again, if you were deeply disturbed by that, I am deeply sorry. But hey, let's be realistic. Waht else was I supposed to do for gluttony? (seriously. give me some ideas.)**


	5. Greed into Anger: A Cold Heart of Hate

**Author's Note: Not much to say. This chapter is going to be...slightly less messed up then the others.**

**Buttercup P.O.V.**

The red smoke vanished before us, and we were in the fourth circle. It was just a stone hallway, lit by some torches on the wall with a stone door at the end of it. We stood there, waiting for Him to give his little introduction. But there was nothing.

I needed an explanation. Hearing Him's ear-piercing shrill is the only other thing pushing me through this journey. "What? No stupid little riddle we have to solve? No babies we have to murder? Or kittens to squash?" My voice echoed off the narrow hallway.

Bubbles shushed me. "Don't antagonize him!" She said in a loud whisper. The dry blood on her face started to flake off.

Blossom, being little miss leader, said we should try and figure this one out. "Maybe this is part of the challenge." She sounded off. Like she wasn't even sure of herself anymore.

We walked down the hall, our footsteps bouncing sound off of the empty walls. When we got to the stone door, it had strange symbols and pictures of men killing people, walking away with pots of coins, and then getting chased by a serpent which had a face that looked like Him's. It took our combined strengths to push open the door and when we did, it slowly pried open as if it was untouched for centuries. Light broke through the crack in the door as it opened, forcing us to cover our eyes. Our eyes soon adjusted to the fourth circle of hell. Hell? This was more like a paradise! The blinding light was lava pouring off of a cliff, reflecting off mountains of gold. Gold! There were rubies and diamonds scattered about, people boiling alive in melted gold down below, and there was a solid gold statue of a man wearing a robe. There was a circle of people at the edge of a platform, with a demonic creature with red skin and horns standing watch and holding a pitch-fork. The men were reluctantly passing around a grail of black liquid, which was most likely oil, a valuable material people fought over on the surface. Once they all took a sip, the demon snapped his fingers and the mens' throats ignited in flames. But the rolling hills of gems and coins went for miles. Cogs on the ceiling, grinding people in between, dumped loot on the people down below. It was glorious.

"Guys...is this real?" I said, dumb-strucked.

Blossom's eyes were swimming with sorrow. "Those people are being crushed by those piles of loot."

"And they're drowning in the golden liquid." Bubbles added with the same expression.

I, on the other hand, was ecstatic. "I know! These people are so lucky!"

Blossom and Bubbles looked at me like I was crazy. "Buttercup? Are you...feeling alright?" Blossom asked cautiously.

"With all this loot, we could just stay here forever! No more responsibilities, we could get whatever we want!"

"But what about the professor?" Bubbles asked in that little voice of hers.

"We could just buy a new one!" I said with feeling. I didn't even notice how blind I was. They looked at me with their mouths gaping and eyes widened.

I ran off, cheering with my sisters chasing me and shouting my name. All of our problems in the world would be over, why couldn't the others see that? They just don't realize how much gold is really worth. Corridors were literally stacked to the top with jewelry, statues, and the damned screaming in pain. I eventually ended up in a dead end, where people were planted into walls getting molten gold forced down their throats by demons flapping their bat-like wings above. In the center was a large bag of shining coins. They glistened like stars we had back up on the surface. The demons paid no attention to me. This alone was more gold than when I knocked the super-villains teeth out to get money from the tooth fairy. Then Blossom and Bubbles set up a trap with our enemies to get my teeth knocked out. Those stupid sisters always getting in my way. They stepped up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I flinched instantly. They were going to take my money! I turned quickly, protecting the bag of wealth.

"Buttercup, you're acting like a greedy little brat." Blossom said in that annoying tone whenever she was being a snitch. Bubbles just stayed quiet with her hands over her mouth. Yeah, like she was going to tell me what to do.

"You two only want to steal my precious gold again! Aren't you?"

Blossom recoiled as if she was slapped in the face. "Buttercup, this isn't funny! Let's go get the professor!"

She stretched out her arm. I slapped it away and tackled her into a wall. "You don't want to do this, Blossom. Let me just explain: Money will make everything better." I said in a slightly insane tone.

Her eyes widened, "You're crazy!" She shoved me back a couple of steps, grabbed me, and pushed my through the stone wall. I got up and looked around. So much loot. I was standing in front of the statue of some man. He was probably worth a couple of bucks on the surface if I can carry him up there. Blossom walked through the whole in the wall, squinting at me. Bubbles followed.

"Buttercup, stop this! We don't want to fight!" My blue sister pleaded.

"This is probably just another trick to steal my money!" I said with my body shaking.

Blossom took a careful step foward, I tensed. She looked back at Bubbles. "Bubbles, this is probably a spell Him put on Buttercup!" She turned back to me. "Buttercup, fight it! Don't let Him make you his puppet!"

Bubbles nodded in agreement. I got frustrated. Blossom thinks she knows everything. "Him didn't do anything! This is me! I know what I want!"

I started screaming as I lunged at Blossom. I grabbed the fron of her dress and I kept running, planning on smashing her through the wall. I grabbed Bubbles with my free hand as I passed by her. I rammed the two powerpuffs through the wall, breaking through it instantly. Then another, and another, and another. The two grunted everytime we broke through one. I eventually charged the duo into an immense chamber full of people frozen in solid gold. Only when we hit a large, circular door did my rampage end. The door was the height of a football fields' length. It had a long list of a word in different languages running down it.

To a dazed Blossom's right read the word in english: Anger. That sure is what I'm feeling right now. I kneed Bubbles in the stomach repeadetly, keeping my hold on Blossom's throat. Each kick delivered to the coughing Bubbles made the crack in the door larger. Blossom regained consiousness and she tried releasing my grip. I decided to deliver one last mighty kick. Everything seemed to go into slow motion when my foot connected to Bubbles' chest. She fell back with her purple eyelids drawn, the force broke through this door. Chunks of rubble fell into the fiery realm with her.

I tossed Blossom down and I sooned jumped down after looking into this new world. There was fire and brimstone everwhere. Our area was filled with giant stone heads floating in the several lava rivers. Several pairs of glowing red eyes were seen peeking out of the trunks of twisted, gnarley trees. Bat-like creatures the size of mailboxes and had claw-like tails soared in packs of hundreds across the sunset red sky. The ground was made up entirely of ash. This area repeated for miles and miles. People screamed obscenities and swears of revenge as they burned in the molten streams. This was certainly a place of hatred.

I landed on both feet and I looked down on my sisters with a smirk. I felt a burning hatred for them right now, and I can't explain how much I loathe these two right now. Blossom, who skidded along the ground made completely of ash, opened her eyes weakly. I kicked that stupid look on her face, and she looked at me with look of scorn.

She and Bubbles got up. "What is wrong with you! We're supposed to help the professor! Not fighting over us for money!" Blossom ranted.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. Bubbles recoiled, Blossom was unfazed.

The crybaby was already in tears. "Please Buttercup. We're your sisters. Not enemies!" she choked.

"Sisters? Ha!" I chuckled. "I'm just part of the package. This whole time I thought it was just a coincidence, but now I realize you two don't care about me!" Lava shot up from the river behind me like a small volcano, launching a few souls into the air.

Bubbles and Blossom shared a look of disdain. Bubbles walked up next to Blossom, who was several feet away from me. "Don't be stupid, Buttercup! We love you. We always have!"

"That's a funny _joke_!" I said sarcastically. I paced back and forth along the river. The pink and blue set of eyes locked on me. I growled when I noticed this. I was going to tear those freakishly large eyes out of their sockets. "Would 'sisters' trick me into a mueseum full of super-villains? Just because I made more money than you! I could've died! But then," I continued with my rant, "you two just had to be NUMBER ONE!" I shot laseres from my eyes art them when I screamed, they dodged them effortlessly.

"You two just had to be on top! With me having no special powers, no money, and no glory either!" My sisters abosorbed this, not saying a word.

"I work my butt off to get this good at fighting! Did anyone notice? NO!" I shot another rage filled eye laser at my sisters, just barely grazing the tips of Blossom's hated red bow.

I looked out into the river, not letting my sisters see me fighting back tears. "Sweet little Blossom." I said in a mocking voice. "She is the smart one. The one who comes up with the little plans that ALWAYS BACKFIRE!" I shot two green lasers form my hands into the river, making the goopy lava burst into the air. "And whose the one that actually uses these plans? Buttercup! But does anybody care about that? NO! They only care about smart and sophisticated Blossom." I turned to show my sisters the wet tracks of tears running down my face. I kept these emotions bottled up this whole time, and now I was just pouring my heart out. But what I saw on my sisters faces were their eyes welling up with tears, well Bubblesat least. But the look on Blossom's distraught face showed she was trying her best to fight back.

"I'm so sorry Buttercup. We had no idea." She said sadly.

"Of course you didn't, Blossom. You were the one bossing everyone around and trying to act all 'mature' and grown up." I spit onto the hot ash ground, which instantly sizzled and evaporated.

"Cute little Bubbles." I said in the same mocking tone, still pacing along the riverbank. Bubbles sobbed louder and she muttered something I coulden't hear because of another magma eruption in the river. "The one on t.v. everybody loves to see. The one who gets the most time on the interviews. Does anyone think Buttercup is cute and precious. Of course not!" I was a little kinder with my tone than I was with Blossom, but not by much. Bubbles acts this way on instinct. But the pink powerpuff, she tries her hardest to act like this.

"I do thank you Bubbles." She unburied her face from her hands in surprise and Blossom, who was rubbng Bubbles back, looked up at me with grimace. "You were always at my side, and at least you _tried_ acting like a sister."

"But the professor love you." My azure sister croaked.

Fresh tears clouded my eyesight. "NO HE DOESNT! He cares about me just as much as he cares about you bringing animals home. He only showed any affection for me when he was showing love for you girls, too! Blossom was named for her leader like qualities, and Bubbles for her 'cute' personality. Buttercup? BECAUSE IT STARTED WITH A B!" I stamped my foot, making ash flutter through the air. I charged up a green ball of energy in my left fist. I whipped my arm at one of the hollowed twisted trees a bit down the river. The forest green orb soared through the summer temperature air and exploded on contact with the plant. The tree erupted into charred amber splinters.

Blossom straightened her face, attempting to make it appear void of any emotion. "You and I both know that isn't true."

"Keep lying to yourself Blossom! Just like how you lie about caring for me!"

"SHUT UP!" Blossom lunged at me, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Blossom tackled me and she sat on my stomach, pinning me under her. She looked down on me with her eyes, one of them was completely red from when she fought those pervs back in Lust. Her tears dripped off her eyelids into mine.

"GET OFF!" I snarled. I looked away from her into the constant flowing river full of magma. The glow of lava made Blossom's orange hair shine. My pink clad adversary grabbed my head and turned it to face her. I had no choice but to look into her eyes.

"Buttercup," she began. She choked on a sob. "We're your sisters, a-and we love yo-u...more than anything in the world...more than the professor, even. I-I am sorry-" There was pain in her voice. She took a deep breath. "I am sorry I boss you around. I promise I'll be kinder. And I-I'll make it up to you. I swe-ear. You don't understand how important you are to me. Both of you. Do you want to know why?" She choked. "Because, you and Bubbles and the professor are the only things keeping me from blowing my brains out!" Bubbles sobbed louder, who I just noticed was kneeling next to us this whole time. Blossom breifly burried her face into my emerald colored dress and let out a small cry.

At first, I thought that was just another one of her lies, but the pleading look in her eyes mere inches away from mine told me she was serious. "Butterc-cup...you may think Townsville doesn't respect you the way you deserve. But don't you DARE even consider that I hate you. Same goes for you, Bubbles."

The blue powerpuff nodded in agreement, her eyelids brimming with tears.

"I was always jealous of your fighting abilities." She said with sincerity, searching my eyes to see if any of her words were getting through. And they were. They all were.

Bubbles finally spoke up. "Buttercup?" I turned my bloodshot eyes to meet hers. "I always loved your ability of, you know...not being a big fat crybaby like me." She gave a chuckle, and I returned with a faint smile. This melted my heart. I wasn't used to these gushy feelings and emotions, but once Blossom cautiously got up, I instantly embraced the only sisters I'll ever have and I wept silently into their shoulders.

"I am so sorry." I said, muffled by their dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Him's P.O.V.<strong>

"I am so sorry." Buttercup said in an inaudible whisper as she embraced her sisters. Bubbles and Blossom looked over the raven haired girl and they smiled softly at eachother. The three girls all eventually took eachother into one big embrace. Disgusting. I immediatly summoned another red cloud to take them into Heresy, the sixth circle.

"Wow." I said in admiration. "Buttercup was the first to break instead. This will make things a little easier."

It better have. These girls are ahead of schedule. They weren't supposed to enter Anger yet. I need to rush my plans. A minor setback, I told myself. It was all I could do to not scream in frustration. The professor looked up at me, as I could sense his heavy gaze. I turned and saw he was gritting his teeth.

"How could you do that to Buttercup? Was it a spell? Or did you just feed her these lies yourself?" He thought he was so clever.

Utonium, still suspended in the air, was waiting for an answer.

"The circles of Hell sometimes amplifies certain emotions by that person." I explained with a devilish grin. "So it did maximize upon Buttercup's greed and anger. But in the end, the poor dear was speaking from the heart."

The professor's head slumped down and he closed his eyes sadly. he should. Out of the three powerpuff brats I had a special feeling, pity, for Buttercup. She was neglected by her father most of the time. But he had to care for her the same, like she was the mint in a bag of Halloween candy. This strongheaded little girl is the only one of the trio not to cause me direct, oh what should I say? Distress. Bubbles always foiled my plans and Blossom, well, she's a sassy little know-it-all. I think it's time I face the girls myself, in Heresy. Still, I felt pity on the poor emerald girl.

I'll make sure her soul suffers less than her sisters' once I am through with them.

**Poor Buttercup. I've always felt bad about her not getting a 'father-daughter' moment with the professor. And I know Greed was a little lackluster, so that's why I combined the Anger chapter with it. **


	6. Hersey: And The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Author's Note: Ever since I began this story, I was always thinking on what I'd do for Heresy. I mean, religeon and the PPG don't really mix. You know what I'm saying? And I know what Minos said about Bubbles in Limbo, but that won't be the main focus of the chapter. (Sorry) So this is going to be mostly an 'explanation' chapter. *sniff* I can already smell the hate.**

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

The sixth circle of this awful place. In front of us was a stone path leading into a covered bridge, also made out of stone. To the left was the wall it was attached to. The wall had constant burning pictures of the a man wearing a white robe, though the fire never seemed to cause any damage. To our left was an enormous indoor canyon that was stacked with metal tombs holding people crying out in agony. These tombs had glowing red symbols along the sides. Some had stars, hands with a logo on the palm, a wheel, a moon with a star in the middle, and others had Chinese symbols, and a star with a circle around them.

"I recognize some of these..." Blossom said with her voice trailing off. Or at least, that's what I think she said. The screams of these tortured souls echoed through the chamber.

Some of the tombs where lit on fire, others had spears going through them. The trillions of red lights went on and on into the foreboding darkness. They were like Christmas lights. I released a silent, psychotic chuckle at that little joke. Blossom looked at me with worry. "I'm fine." I waved my hand and I began walking. My sisters followed, and we laced eachothers' fingers together and walked in a steady unison. We looked up at the burning portraits of the man in the white robe. In all three identical pictures, his arms were raised. These disturbing images no longer had an effect on me. I was no longer sweet little Bubbles. Though, I still felt terrified of what Him will do with the Professor. Speaking of Him...

He hasn't given us a little introduction, yet. Were we just supposed to walk through here? As I pondered over this question, an eerie voice that sounded nothing like Him's whispered, _"Heresy." _

I shook and I almost choked on a gasp of air: Heresy is what the creep from a lifetime ago said I was. Blossom and Buttercup instantly stopped and they came to my aid.

"What is it?" Buttercup said, cracking her knuckles. I pointed up at nothing. "Did you girls hear that!" The slowly nodded no, looking at me suspiciously.

"Bubbles?" Blossom put her hand on my upper arm. I gently took her hand and put it back down at her side. "I said I'm fine." I said earnestly.

My sisters nodded and we continued our little stroll through the covered bridge. Once we got through it, the other side of Heresy was literally an oven. Demons off to the side of the cliff held harpoons sticking out of the platform. Souls falling from the sky were suppose to land on the spikes, like the demons were fishing. Most of them didn't even fall past our area. But that's what I guess the hundreds of other platforms mimicking the same formula was for. The ones that were near us landed back first onto the spears. The cried out at the impalement, and Blossom and even Buttercup flinched.

In fact, I noticed a change in the self proclaimed 'toughest fighter.' She seemed alot more fragile, but not by much. Maybe she was just keeping her tough girl act going as a last desperate attempt at clinging onto her sanity. I felt mine vanishing, slowly but surely...this was just one big fucked up journey. Oops. I said a no-no word! I'll have to wash my mouth out with soap when the four of us get home. Just one big joyous, happy, normal, freakish, insane, mind teetering off the edge of existence family! I laughed out loud, but Buttercup and Blossom ignored me and continued watching the people of Heresy earn their punishments.

The ones impaled on spike were removed by the muscular red demons. The flesh made a sickly squishing noise as it slid off the metal spike. They struggled but the demons seemed to pay no concern. They stuffed each person into a metal coffin, and the misshapen red globes dotted along the sides took form into each of those strange symbols, depending on what that person was like I guess. Then, identical demons with large bat-like wings split into pairs and they each picked up a coffin, possibly to set on fire or eviscerate with swords. The chamber would've been completely dark, if it wasn't for the lowercase burning 't's hanging from the stalactites. Using supervision, I saw people nailed to these things. Disturbing, to say the least.

"These poor people..." Blossom's voice trailed off again. Uh-oh. Looks like Blossom's trying to be a hero. But she did serve a good point. She exchanged glances with Buttercup and I, and we gave off devilish smiles. Blossom ran towards the demons standing over the edge and she did a single split kick, knocking both of them off the side into the starving darkness. Buttercup took one demon in each hand and bashed their heads together, knocking them unconscious. I looked above me and noticed a platform holding at least twenty coffins with people hollering inside. Thanks to my super speed and strength, I was able to run up the wall and onto the platform.

I looked down at Blossom and Buttercup fending off about fifty towering demons with jet black skin and curved antelope horns protruding from their skulls. They drew their swords, and Blossom and Buttercup's hands crackled with pink and green electricity, respectively. I have to admit, although there was a time where I worked solo (and very well, I might add) I was never able to access that un-tapped power again. I looked up and sighed. There I saw a flock of those winged demons flying towards my sisters, not paying any attention to me. With lightening fast speed, I scaled the pyramid of steel tombs.

"Hey you!" I yelled, hoping to get their attention. When they see me releasing their prisoners, I they will surely attack. They all stopped in mid-air and looked up at me with their glowing sapphire eyes. I stared them down with my arms crossed over my chest, just luring them into an attack. They just turned their attention back to my sisters, who were firing lightning at the demons cursed to the ground. What! They don't think I'm as much of a threat as Blossom or Buttercup! I'll show them!

I charged up my lasers, feeling heat in the back of my eye sockets. Screaming out of frustration, I fired eight hundred degrees fahrenheit of pure energy at the demons. They let out howled screams of burning pain as they evaporated into nothingness. I crawled down the tombs and stamped the platform with all my might. The stone attached crumbled and the platform broke off. We hit the filthy adobe floor, and I used my strength to open the coffins. The souls clambered out and they ran out of our room. Where would they even go? Who knows, but I hope it was better than what was originally planned for them. The defeated monsters' bodies, still crackling pink and green electricity, evaporated into a black smoke. I walked over to my sisters, who was gasping for breath. The smiled at eachother, than at me, but their faces fell when they saw my look of disappointment.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" My pink clad sister wondered with concern.

"What do you think? Not even the bad guys here think I am worth a second glance at. Everyone goes after you two because Buttercup's the toughest and Blossom's the leader. I'm just...me." My head hung low, and I closed my eyes. But no tears fell. I wanted to show everyone here I am not a baby.

Buttercup stepped over to my side and put an arm around me. "Bubbles, look." She said flatly. I opened my eyes and saw Buttercup holding her other arm at me. Upon closer inspection, I saw faint white scars that still remained from our first battle with Mojo Jojo. They crept up her arm, still clawing at the back of her mind of the first...and last time we trusted anyone like that.

Blossom stepped into my field of vision, and I was expecting her to start scolding me. "Do you think we like being the ones the bad guys always target, Bubbles?" I looked up quickly with a look of surprise. "I am always the main target. Haven't you ever noticed?" In fact, I did notice that. I nodded my head solemnly.

"Yeah Bubbles! We were always jealous of watching you play in the back yard while the Professor put that stinging stuff into our cuts and bruises." Buttercup tightened her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in. I fell on top of her and we both laughed. When we got up. The three of us walked into a circle Blossom took our hands in her.

"We're a team, and we always will be. No matter what Him does to us, we'll always prevail!" With our spirits lifted, I feel we could take on anything. Just then, a sickening red cloud materialized above us, and Him descended holding the Professor by the throat. Him looked angrier than ever, his eyes glowed a disgusting swamp green. When his high heeled boots landed on the grounds, the fire from the torches around us sprang into wild fires. The flames wrapped around us, enclosing us in a box. The girls and I put on out best angry faces and we got into a battle ready position. This could be it...the final battle.

"_I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU LITTLE TWERPS!"_ He screamed. "_Just take your professor and GO!" _He towered over us, and he sounded like he was putting as much hate into his words as possible. Our expressions didn't change, but my heart rate went up. Did we really agitate him so much that he just wants us to leave? And were we really getting the prof- father back? My heart felt like it leaped out of my chest. Suddenly, the flames disappeared as quickly as they came and the professor vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"Nah, just kidding." Him laughed. Blossom growled, and Buttercup screamed like a wolverine. Him laughed even louder, his distorted voice ringing in my ears.

"Don't worry, girls! Only two more circles till' you get to mine!"

Blossom loosened her muscles and looked up at Him. "Why are you doing this to us? What did we ever do to you!"

Him seemed taken aback by the simple question, as if he didn't consider us asking the obvious. But his smile was instantly re-planted. "Hopefully, you girls will realize once you arrive into my domain. Then you'll receive your father, and I'll walk away without a fight." i felt my heart rate go up again, as well as my blood pressure.

Buttercup bared her teeth, "You aren't getting away that easily. We'll pummel you into dust." She said clashing her fists together.

Blossom gritted her teeth, "We'll make sure you never hurt anyone anymore. Then this horrible place will disappear."

Him's shrieking laughter was only making things worse for him. "Do you girls think you can actually _destroy me!_ _I've been around since evil was first introduced to the world."_

He waved two lobster claws in the air and from within, red smoke poured out to take us to the eighth circle.

_"Your kind has kept this place running on it's own for generations!" _Was the last thing we heard as the smoke swallowed us and spit us into the circle of Violence.


	7. Violence: Eye for Eye, Life for Life

**Author's Note: This is probably another messed up chapter. (Not as much as Gluttony though.) I still think I was smokin' something wrong that day. XD**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

The scent of warm blood instantly filled my nostrils. We walked to the edge of the misshaped platform around us and saw everything below and around us was an entire lake of steaming blood. People drowning clambered over eachother to get out. All around us, there were statues of mythical creatures such as minotaurs and centaurs I recognized from the books I read. There were towering masculine demons with black skin dipping cages full of people into the lake on the other side. There was a shore, which led into a dark forest, whose trees were gnarly thorn bushes and splintery charred trees. I could barely make out what looked like people hanging from these plants by their necks. I could tell from all of this harsh scenery that this must be the circle that handled Violence.

We all plugged our noses, making futile attempts at blocking the strong scent of blood. Bubbles gagged when we breathed through our mouths, the air even tasted like the stuff. So we just remained with our noses unplugged.

Him's falsetto voice spoke directly to us. "Come now, girls. Walk through the woods of suicides and you will meet a very familiar friend." He let out a deranged cackle.

The stone statues around the chamber came to life, or supposedly. They all formed two rows across from eachother and used their axes and swords to form a bridge for us that led down to the forest. I looked at my sisters. Bubbles looked up at the stone giants in admiration, probably remembering them from a bed time story the professor read to us. Buttercup actually looked surprisingly..._nervous._ She was shaking, twitching, and looking around nervously as if something was about to jump out at her.

I slowly stretched out a hand, being careful not to startle her. She flinched when my hand was mere centimeters away, but her tension lessened when she realized it was just me. "Oh, Blossom. Heh heh...I wasn't expecting you to be here..." She said as she looked around.

"Wha-"

Buttercup whipped her arm out as fast as lightening and she covered her scarred hand over my mouth. "Shush shush Blossom!" She said in a loud whisper. "We can't get through this place fighting...so..." She stopped and looked around to make sure nobody was listening. She leaned over and brushed my orange hair out my non-existent ear and whispered, "_ we have to be super careful."_ From the corner of my eye, Bubbles was seen looking over my shoulder.

I stepped away from my green sister. She looked down nervously at the blood lake below. It suddenly clicked. "Buttercup?...Do you get queasy at the sight of blood?"

Buttercup recoiled in disgust. "What? Why! I'm the toughest fighter, Red! I'm used to this kind of stuff..." Her shoulders sagged. "Or at least, I should be."

"It's about Minos, isn't it?" My frightened sister sprang up.

"No! Shhh! It was just and accident!" She put her hands over her mouth.

"I understand Buttercup. We were all a little shooken' up after that."

Buttercup put her hands over her ears and shook her head violently. "It was my fault, though! I stepped on the lever! And there was so much blood...so much blood..." She abruptly sat down and began to rock back and forth, the poor thing.

I knelt down across her. "Just forget Buttercup. Close your eyes and just think about something else."

Buttercup did so, and her face softened. Her eyes opened. She smiled and sat up. "I feel much better now Bl-BLOOD! BLOOD!" She curled back up into her 'crazy person' mode. This was getting us nowhere. I was barely keeping my sisters together, let alone myself. I could just feel the old me slipping away into obscurity, and me going crazy was the last thing we needed.

I scooped up Buttercup into my arms, still in the same position. "Come on Bubbles!" The blue Powerpuff nodded enthusiastically and skipped behind me. We got to the shore before the foreboding woods, and I shivered a bit. Something about this, depressing shadows made me feel like something wasn't right.

I gently placed Buttercup on the gray soil of the forest. "Buttercup open your eyes." I said in a quick yet monotone voice. Buttercup's eyes sprang open, and she looked back to normal. Sort of. She at least wasn't cowering like a little non-super powered little girl.

"Where are we?" She said with wonder. Bubbles and I simultaneously face-palmed ourselves. Was she really zoned out for the past two minutes. Oh well. Better not let her know.

Bubbles the chatter box was about to remind her, but I quickly intervened by casting b=Bubbles a threatening glance, and she stopped.

"Let's just get out of here." I started marching through the woods, followed by Buttercup and then Bubbles. I looked up at the dead people hanging from the trees' spiked branches by their necks. A noose wrapped around their necks. What was the 'Wood of Suicides' anyway? The worst part about this whole journey (apart from the losing our minds and child innocence) was not even knowing what these thing were!

As we walked at a steady pace along the grey dirt road, I looked deeper into the twisted black trees. The shades holding swords and knives in their withered hands repeatedly stabbed themselves over and over again, as if they were trying to kill themselves. But they weren't. And with each jab the flinched as well as I. Buttercup was staring at the ground scowling, refusing to look up at these cursed people. Bubbles was skipping at the end of our line with her eyes closed and humming 'Over the River and Through the Woods" to herself.

Normally we would tell her to grow up, but now I would give anything to become blissfully unaware of what was really going on. But I can't afford to think like that. Not for my sisters, and not for the professor. And that is why I am the leader. After more winding trails in the woods of suicides, people killing themselves in horrific ways, and creeping shadows with creatures lurking inside, we finally got out of the disturbing woods. Or at least I think we did.

We wandered into a pitch black room, continuing to walk forward though. We made a sudden stop when we heard someone moaning.

"W-who's there?" Bubbles asked with a child-like innocence that only she could pull off.

"That...voice. So familiar...I recognize it. Which means I have heard it before, and I am fairly familiar with it."

The speech pattern gave it away instantly. "Mojo Jojo?"

Fire along the walls ignited right at that moment. And yes. Our arch nemesis is here. He strung up to a wall with rough metal hook going through his white gloved hands and booted feet with chains linking to the four corners of the room. I did a quick survey, and there didn't seem to be another way out. Bubbles and Buttercup gasped and covered their mouths at the sight of our old foe. He opened his dark pink eyes, and he frowned when he saw us. His face twisted into an ugly scowl.

"Where were you stupid little girls! Why didn't you save me! My life is cursed forever in Violence! Why! I don't understand. Sure I blew up, destroyed, bombed, burned, and annihilated Townsville as my idea a 'fun' but I shouldn't shave to suffer for what you three 'heroes' did!" He ranted on and on until I held up a hand for him to be quiet, and he instantly was.

I looked at his tattered purple cape, dented helmet, and clawed face. What did happen to him? "What happened Mr. Mojo?" Bubbles asked in the sweetest voice possible.

Mojo took a deep breath, revealing patches of missing fur under his arms. "HA! Like I'd tell you for what you should have prevented. I will not. You should have saved us. Saved us from evil, but no. You had to not be where the evil was. Instead I find you SPELUNKING IN A CAVE LIKE INDIANA GODDAMN JONES!"

His green face turned bright red he lowered his head panting. "Just leave me alone, Powerpuffs. You have caused me enough pain already."

We turned and started to slowly walked back with our heads hung low. I fear that we may have screwed up royal. What happened to Mojo? What did he mean by 'protect him from evil'? He was evil!

Once he was out of earshot, Buttercup said back in the forest, "He probably blew himself up with one of his stupid lab experiments." We all busted a gut laughing, not even the slightest bit disturbed or morally concerned we were making fun of a dead person. Especially one we know so well. We were laughing it up so much, I think that most of it was the insanity laughing.

With all of our eyes closed form giggling so hard, we didn't notice Him teleporting us through the means of a violet portal opening beneath us. We fell in and landed with a thud.

We stood up and opened in our large eyes to see what I thought was an actual oven. It was a massive chamber, filled with actual people jammed into the cracks in the wall. The Violent, facing down, vomited an endless downpour of lava onto the floor, completely made out of magma. There was a magical steel grate on each end of the chamber that drained the lava off into the other seven circles of Hell. The glow of the lava illuminated the entire room as brightly as New York Times' Square. We stood on a rusty metal platform with a post on the bottom leading down into the lava. I seemed unstable.

Him's flamboyant voice entered our ears. "Alright Powerpuffs! Time for the final task of Violence! Take this first."

In front of us, a gleaming yellow orb faded in before me. I could feel my sisters' gaze watch over me. The orb took shape into a lowercase t, and then become a solid in that form. It dropped, and I caught it with both hands. What was this thing supposed to do?

"Alright girls, let me explain: If you keep holding onto that _infernal object, _I will not go near you. But to advance, throw it into the lava! I will personally bring you three into a world of pain for all of the pain you have caused others. It's simple. And eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and so on. You won't die, though, but the pain will be _very present. _Make your choice! _You have one minute!"_

I kept staring at this object, not even daring to break my gaze from the green jewel in the center. My worn out sisters stepped in front of me.

"Well Miss Leader?" Buttercup chimed in with that annoying and disrespectful nickname.

"I-I have a plan." I stuttered, still thinking about this insane plot I conceived.

"You always got a plan, Red." I looked up and saw Buttercup with her arms crossed but a concerned look in her tennis ball eyes.

I did a slow doubled take between my sisters and this object. I gave a small chuckle and said in a low voice, "This is a good one."

I tossed the artifact into the fiery depth below.

"What was that!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Buttercup took an angry step forward, and I feared she might try to push me off of the edge. "Look girls. Him is right about one thing." I waved my hands in front of me, as if someone was accusing me of being guilty for something. Well, maybe I was.

"We've spent our entire lives fighting, and using violence. And not just to others physically, but also vocally. I mean, we're always arguing and fighting with others and amongst ourselves."

Buttercup's expression softened to the level of Bubbles'. "This is still the STUPIDEST plan ever. What is it really for, Blossom? Morality? Cut me a break. I'm just gonna do this for professor. But when we leave this place, I think we should hold a town vote on who should be leader."

I rolled my eyes. She'll understand, eventually. Him's shrieking laughter was heard behind us. We turned and saw the devil himself hovering before our very eyes. He pointed his crooked nose in the warm air sniffed. "Is that Heresy I smell, Buttercup?"

"Shut up you deranged freak!" She put her hands on her hips.

"That stung Buttercup. That really did." He patted a claw over his black heart.

There was a bright flash, and all of us were in a whole new area, with what looked like a...desert? In Hell? We were all chained up on a brick wall planted in the sand, our arms and legs were spread apart.

"Let's begin...shall we?" He said in an unusually low and slow voice.

He hovered over to a scowling Buttercup. He put one claw on her jaw and forced it open. He carefully put a lobster claw on her two front teeth and he ripped them out. Buttercup screamed bloody murder as scarlet liquid sprayed like jets of water out of her mouth.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and I cried out together.

Him waved them in the air. "All I want for Christmas are my two front teeth!" He sang.

He reached in again and plucked out a molar. He receded his blood coated claw and Buttercup let out another ear piercing scream.

"A tooth for a tooth, darling." He growled.

This painful and gruesome process repeated until Buttercup had no teeth left. Her mouth was covered in blood, and she was letting out choked sobs. She hung her head low in shame, not allowing us to see her sweaty, tear streaked face. Him lazily tossed the claw full of teeth behind him. The pearly whited pelted the smooth sand.

"Next, Blossom." I gulped and uselessly struggled against my chains.

He opened up his right claw and slowly moved it towards my eye, the one that was completely red because of Brick back in Lust. My eye was larger than Him's claw, but that didn't stop him from what he was going to do. I tried closing my eyes, but the lids were budged open by some unknown force. The curved, upper half slowly sank into my dark red eye. The loss of half of my eyesight was spontaneous. I howled in pain as it seeped deeper into my socket. I could feel warm blood and tears sliding down my dirty face. Though my own screams deafened me, I could barely make out Bubbles screaming my name, and I couldn't see Buttercup because of this bastard clawing my eyeball out.

Him's smile stretched to the very edge of his face, and I shuddered at the fact that this was the happiest I have ever seen him. He slowly turned his claw clockwise. I screamed in pain, begging for Him to stop. But he wouldn't listen. The pain was unimaginable, as I felt the vessels and my optic nerve become twisted together, and I soon lost it. I started to thrash against the wall, wailing with each agonizing flinch Him made with his claw. The chains made movement impossible though.

The demented being, out of nowhere, tore his lobster appendage out of my eye. With all of the veins and optic nerves twisted around his claw, part of my brain felt like it was ripped out. Him materialized a small mirror in front of me, and I managed to stop screaming and open my other eye for about four seconds.

"Oh Blossom! You look ready for a night out to town!" He giggled at his depraved joke. He was right. I looked just fucking gorgeous. My bow was ripped and tattered, not even resembling it's usual horn-like appearence anymore. My face was coated with a mixture of blood, dirt, and tears like my sisters'. And the inside of my destroyed eyeball was like a cone. The sides had veins dripping blood at a rhythmic pace sticking out. There was a slight discomfort at the desert blowing sand into my wounds.

"Now just add a little plague..." He muttered as if he was a hair stylist. "And you are ready for the ball!" As he talked, he opened up his mouth and a swarm of flies surrounded by a disgusting swamp green hue ascended from within. They buzzed over to me and nested in my eye. Within seconds, the remains turned into a sickly green color, giving off a pungent odor. The flies disperesed and soared away into the dangerous wilderness of the desert. Pain quickly settled in, but I was to tired to scream.

"An eye for an eye Blossom. An eye for an eye..." He explained.

I knew what he meant. All of the memories of punching a monster's eye out came flooding back to my mind. I silently weeped to myself, wishing secretly that this would be over soon. Him seemed disappointed at the reaction I gave. The mirror disappeared when a small sand cloud summoned by Him swept it up and vanish.

"Next: sweet-little-_Bubbles._" His face stretched into a broad grin. His black lips spread to the cornors of his eyes. Poor Bubbles. I heard her start inhaling rapidly, and I saw sweat poor down her face. But when I looked into her eyes, she didn't have fear...but determination.

"I'm not gonna cry." She said boldly.

This only made him even more giddy. He reached out a claw and placed it open under Bubbles right arm. Like scissors, he slowly and agonizingly snipped through Bubbles' arm. Each snapped vein and blood vessel made Bubbles swallow another thunderous scream. I felt Buttercup, as well as myself, cringe with each loud snap. Blood ran down the wall on Bubbles' side from her wrist. She was very close to breaking. I could see it in her strawberry red face.

When Him was halfway through her wrist, he suddenly became enraged that she hasn't screamed yet. "_HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR NEW MASTER!"_ He hollered.

The infuriated demon took half a step back and he clapped his lobster claws together. Bubbles let out a blood curdling scream as her body crumpled. At the very moment of the clap, he shattered every bone in Bubbles' little body. Bubble's weeped, her tears dripped into the blood soaked sand at the foot of our wall.

Him huffed, seeming satisfied with himself. "That's for every bone you broke, and every creature's limb severed."

I weakly opened my eye, Buttercup slowly lifted her head, and Bubbles' eyes shot up to view Him without moving her neck.

"I think that just about accounts for all of the physical pain you have caused. And now..." Him whisked us away with another red cloud.

When the smoke cleared, we were actualy standing up. We looked at each other in surprise. We all looked good as new! All of our scars, bones, and injuries accumulated throughout this journey were healed. Our dresses and stockings looked brand new. I raised both hands and felt my perfect bow intact. But despite feeling one-hundred percent better, we didn't laugh. Or hug. Or even smile. We just felt like we were dead already. Maybe we were already there, and our insanity was playing tricks on us. Bubbles cold blue eyes remained locked on something behind me.

"Blossom? What is this place?" She said innocently. Before looking behind me I did a quick glimpse at her wrist and I saw that it was okay now. I just realised at that moment my full eyesight returned! I looked behind me along with Buttercup and we saw a giant door the size of the one back in Greed tower over us. It was a dull gray and it looked like it should belong in a midevil dungeon. We all knew this was the entrance to the eighth circle of hell. And then we will be reunited with our father.

All of the pain and sacrafices we made, and we will finally rid the world of Him and become reunited with Daddy.

**Author's Note: Almost there! Reviews are always appreciated (wink) XD**


	8. Fraud: We're All Crazy Now

**Author's Note: Holy Shnikes, I had no idea this story would've gotten so many reviews in a single day! I just had to update lol. We'll, we're almost done here. Fraud isn't going to be as dark or creepy as I thought it would be, but I have some great ideads for the next (and final) chapter.**

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

"Do you like the new outfits I picked out for you, girls?" Him's falsetto sneered. Though we did answer, It was a nice change from the shredded dresses and broken bones. I patted the front of my aqua blue dress happily.

I can't believe we made it! I was so happy I though I would just rush in right now. But teamwork and family has gotten us this far, and I am not ready to throw all of it away. The large stone door with two large snakes carved into it opened automatically.

"You're almost done girls. Just get through Fraud, and you'll finally get back your dead dear _professor!"_ Him teased.

We ignored him, deciding to save our energy for possibly the most important fight of our lives. When the double doors fully opened, there was complete darkness. From the darkness, somebody emerged. We all got into our battle postions once footsteps were heard. The person who walked out was actually a teenager, looking about fourteen, and he was about the height of the professor, I think. It's been so long since I have seen him. This boy was sporting a silk black button down shirt, black jeans and black motorcycle boots. He had his head down with a black and white striped fedora covering his face.

He just stood there, not moving an inch. He looked pretty honest and, you know, not evil. We all took a cautious step foward, and he suddenly jerked his head up. All of us, even Buttercup jumped a little in surprise. This person had one purple eye and one yellow eye, he had a creepy smile filled with razor sharp teeth, and he had silvery white hair going down to his shoulders.

"Hello girls." He spoke in a normal, warm-hearted voice. I think he was actually kinda cute. I stiffled a small giggle and three heads breifly turned their direction to me.

"What are you?" Blossom spoke in a no nonsense voice. And she had a good reason to. We came to far to be killed now buy some heart-throb mutant teenager.

"I am the caretaker of the eighth circle of Hell, Fraud. My name is-well...you can call me Gary." He said politely. "And I know what you want, you want passage into Treachery to meet with the unholy emperor, right?" He held his hands behind his back and waited for a response.

"Uhhh...yeah?" Blossom said with clear uncertainty.

"Then let me take you." We gave no response, and Buttercup started to stare him down with her heavy gaze. He noticed this and shifted one foot to the other nervously.

Blossom kept her arms folded. "The Professor told us not to talk to strangers."

"Come on, you can trust me! Look, this entire circle is just one massive funnel. And the only way to get to the bottom without breaking your kneecaps is by trusting me."

Blossom folded her arms over our chest and started considering. Buttercup and I looked behind her and started talking to eachother.

_He seems nice. I like_ _him._ I silently mouthed.

_I don't trust him, but it looks like we have no other choice._ She responded. I silently sighed to myself. I always looked up to Buttercup. I thought her tomboyish attitude was her most enjoyable quality. It gave us three character.

Blossom finally answered with her voice leaking disappointment, "Fine. Let's go."

Gary gave a slight nod. "Splendid. Let's go, shall we?" He turned and walked back into the darkness.

I laced my fingers around Blossom's right hand, and she did the same with a reluctant Buttercup. We all walked in together, hoping we wouldn't get lost in the darkness. Once we stepped into the scary darkness, it was suddenly bright. Like, it was still dark, but we could still see. And Gary was right, we looked down into the darkness and this whole circle was just one big funnel.

"Step onto the platform, please." He asked kindly.

We all stepped onto the stone circle before us and let go of eachothers' hands. Gary snapped his fingers and the platform slowly floated towards the center of the spacious top of this funnel. In the meantime, Gary explained to us what Fraud is like.

"This place holds everyone who lied in life. As we get further down, the fog will become denser until it's near impossible to see." He chortled a bit. "Each level has a different type of Fraud, and a different type of torture. I don't decide that stuff by the way, I just take the souls to each level when Charon brings 'em here."

I remembered that strange boat with the giant head.

Gary continued as the platform slowly made it's descent. "Poor Charon. The guy has been so overworked lately because some unknown being killed Minos! Can you believe it!" I prayed to whoever's up there to not have Buttercup have another meltdown. I looked behind me and she was just looking down into this cavern like circle. She wasn't even paying attention.

"So now, until we find a new judge, Charon has to judge and carry every single soul to their respective circles. And to make matters worse, there is a sudden influx of people coming in. As if somebody dropped a bomb on a town or something. Oh well, I'm rambling."

"Those poor people." I said with sorrow escaping my throat.

"Eh, you live and die and you become a ficus. The circle of life, sweetums." He said in a tone that wasn't filled with joy, but with resentment.

Blossom and I looked at him angrily. "That's a very negative attitude, mister." Blossom spoke with annoying persistance whenever she got into an arguement.

Gary ignored the statement. "This first malebolge is where the lying panderers and seducers are."

All four sets of eyes looked to a group on the left marching together with a demon behind, and I swear I saw Sedusa within the crowd. But everyone had their heads shaved, and her hair was Sedusa's only defining feature. We moved lower.

"Flatterers." Gary said in a bored tone. The people were dipped in...eew. I made a sick face.

"Simonists here are stuck in the walls." Gary explained for the third malebolge.

There was no edge that stretched into land within the walls, but we were surrounded by thousands of people stuck in the walls with there feet constantly burning. One being in the wall was actually small, like a garden gnome. Wait a minute, was that Gnomey! I started laughing and Gary looked at me like I was deranged, which I would not argue with at this point. Blossom asked what's so funny, and I pointed to Gnomey with his little feet on fire.

"Karma, man." Blossom said before she held her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Rrrriiiiiggghhht." Gary said slowly, eyeing us suspiciously. "Next is where magicians and 'sorcerers' are, where they lied to people on the surface into thinking they're powerful."

Deep within the level, throngs of people walked in groups with their heads twisted backwards.

Buttercup's arm shot out to what was ahead of her. "Hey! Isn't that Abracadaver?"

Blossom and I looked to where she was pointing, and sure enough, that was Abracadaver with his head twisted backwards.

"Ah yes, I know of that name." Gary said grimly. "He was one of the few souls to ever escape Hell. Funny world, isn't it?"

I swallowed hard, feeling a lump in my throat. Out of this whle place, our zombified foe was one of the few to escape? I became instantly worried for the professor as I felt my heart drop.

As the rings became tighter and more enclosing, I began to wonder how many malebolges there were.

"Ooh! This is my favorite, Polititicians!" Gary said excitedly. The fifth malebolge level had an entire lake under it's stalactite ceiling out of lava.

Blossom stiffened. "The mayor." She whispered. Out in the middle of the lake, our liar of a mayor was drowning in the molten lake screaming for help. Thankfully, he didn't notice us.

"Numero Seis, hypocrites!" Gary yelled into the cavern that mimicked his echo. The girls and I started to feel nervous and uncomfortable.

We heard three strong accents halloring from the lever. Pinned to the wall by spears, like everyone else, were the Amoeba Boys.

"I keep tellin' ya', we're real criminals!" Bossman hollared at a demon floating in front of them.

"Poor Amoeba Boys...what happened?" Blossom asked them. Poor Amoeba Boys indeed, they were my favorite villains! They were more like friends to us than criminals.

The trio of protozoa's eyes turned towards us. "Powerpuff Girls? Tell these guys you've beaten us up before, and that we're real criminals!" Bossman hollared.

"Yeah! Tell them we're criminals!" Junior mimicked.

"The hovering demon between them and us sniffed them with his pig-like snout. "Liars!" He barked in a guttural voice.

A strange syringe full of a purple liquid materialized in the palm of his hands. He held it up before the frightened protozoas.

"AHHH! CURES!" They shrieked in unison.

Poor guys. But what the heck were they doing here? Before I could bring it up to Blossom, Gary took us to the next malebolge.

"This is where theives reside." He said freely.

There were theives of all kinds being strangled and bitten by snakes. One of them I could clearly tell was the Gangreene Gang. WHAT! We watched them all scream and run away as a group from a large Basilisk that was about the size of a school bus. The gang was stripped of their clothes and shaven of their hair, but they wore lame plastic coveralls instead.

Big Billy suddenly got an idea. He made a sudden stop and the beast rammed into him head on. The dope stood there smiling, unaffected. The snake shook it's head after becoming dazed.

"Daaa...I'm tired." Billy whined. He sat down abruptly onto the snake and it began hissing madly, trying to escape. Billy ignored it. The rest of the gang regrouped and they started taking turns kicking the slithering beast in the head while Billy kept it pinned down.

"How come all of our enemies are here!" Buttercup yelled out of anger and fear of what may have happened to Townsville. The gang heard her and they turned their heads to our direction.

"Well, well, well." Ace began in his New York accent. If it wasn't for that, than I probably couldn't tell which gang member it was without their hair. "If it aint the Powerpuke Girls." Blossom rolled her eyes at that childish nickname.

I just kept my hands over my mouth like I did whenever I was feeling sorry for someone.

"You girlsssss ssssssuck!" Snake hissed.

"Did a bomb drop on...Townsville?" Blossom asked, her voice shaking on the last word.

"Ha! No, senoras." Lil' Artutro chuckled.

Before we could question them some more, the constantly moving platform made it's way into malebolge eight. We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Maybe the army finally came in and they took out all of the villains." Buttercup suggested. Her lime green eyes were full of hope.

Blossom rubbed her chin. "Very likely." She said with hope aswell.

Gary ignored our conversation and we got down to the eighth level. The fog started to increase.

"These are the false advisors." Gary held out a hand like he was presenting them to us.

People in this level were running around and rolling on the ground screaming, trying to put out the constant scalding flames engulfing them. Wow, that was very poetic of me. I smiled to myself within, not showing it on the outside.

The ninth level was unbearable to watch. The towering demons we fought in Heresy were dismembering the sowers of discord, spraying blood along the walls already gleaming the sticky red liquid, and the limbs grew back. This was in a constant five second loop. Blossom covered Buttercup's eyes when she heard the slicing, I covered my own.

"It's over." Gary said warmly. I opened my eyes and we were still there. I recovered my eyes as Gary kept laughing.

"Bubbles, it's over for real this time." Blossom put a hand on my shoulder and I opened my eyelids. Blossom was right and she smiled at me. I smiled back and noticed her two perfect eyes again, none of the dark red.

Gary was still laughing it up. I became angry and I turned to face him. "You tricked me!"

"Hey hey! Calm down! It was a little joke!" He explained.

I crossed my arms. "A very cruel one."

Gary sighed in disappointment that we didn't get his sense of deranged humor. He said in a bored voice, "Alright, this is the last one where all of the imposters, alchemists, and other diseases of society are plagued themselves." He sounded like a man giving a boring tour of an office building.

As enclosed as the malebolge was around us, we couldn't see anything because of the fog.

We got to the misty bottom of this disturbing elevator ride. The bottom floor looked the same as the entrance to this circle: Inside a cavern with a large stone double door at the end of a concrete bridge. But the door was fashioned with strange letters and the number six hundred and sixty six was carved in the doorway at the top of the border. Each door had a large star with a circle around it in the middle of each.

Gary laughed, and we all swiftly turned. "Were you girls ever taught not to talk to strangers?" He laughed. Gary jumped towards us like a leapord, baring his sharp teeth. Blossom had her eyelids half drawn like she was bored. She planted one swift punch to Gary's face and he went soaring off of the edge into the abyss of Fraud.

We all turned, determined and raw energy pulsing through our wholesome veins.

"This is it girls. Time to do the world a favor and vanquish Him once and for all." Blossom said not breaking her gaze from the 'point-of-no-return' doors.

They led to the ninth and final circle of Hell. All of the suffering we went through will soon pay off. I hooked my arm around Blossom's right and Buttercup did the same to her left.

We started our march towards the devil himself.

**Author's Note: Almost there people! I just want to say a special thank-you to everyone who is sick of this sappy RRBxPPG romance bullcrap, I am too. XD**


	9. Treachery: Blossom's Greatest Sin

**This has been one hell of a ride, but it's time to finish this. We're going for a happy ending people! Let's get it right!**

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

As we walked together with our arms intertwined, I tried to keep a calm head. Our lives, our important lives, are hanging on the balance of losing this fight. So it would be most logical to keep calm and my breathing steady. The doors opened, and a cold gust of wind blew in. We uncovered our faces from the cold, and saw the entire ninth circle of hell was ice. That didn't make any logical sense! How was the very center of the Earth a frozen wasteland.

"You can't believe everything you read, my dear." Him said in my thoughts. How did he know what I was thinking? "You girls are in my domain now. Come! Let's see if you girls are worthy enough to save your precious father."

Bubbles and Buttercup didn't seem to hear what Him was saying. I decided not to worry them.

"Let's go girls! The professor's waiting!" I looked at them smirking.

My twin sisters nodded in agreement and we ran across the icy bridge to the other side. Treachery was, for lack of a better term, freezing. Ironic how the center of the Earth is also it's coldest place. If it weren't for us being you know, heroes, we would probably freeze to death. All around this massive cavern an odd frigid wind blew in every direction. Below the ice bridge are the traitors of history frozen solid, impaled on icicles, or even just left out with no clothing to receive frostbite from the winds.

This frozen wasteland was the firs place to not have a single soul screaming in agony. It was just filled with silence. The only sound was the wind rushing through our ears and our own shivering from making the brilliant decision of wearing a sleevless dress.

"B-Blossom? Wha-What do you have a p-p-plan?" Bubbles rubbed her arms as her teeth chattered.

"Well...we destory H-Him and save the day." I said, watching my visible breath evaporate in front of me. "You know I can't do it without the 'toughest fighter' and the 'joy and the laughter' right?" All three of us laughed, but the echoes were stifled by the winds.

"You still remember that stupid song?" Buttercup laughed.

Once we got across the ice bridge, the massive icicles along the sides of this arena blocked the winds, and we warmed up a little. This arena was a barren frozen wasteland, save for the giant star with a circle around it in the middle. On the other side was an opening that led down to a staircase, and Him.

Buttercup cracked her knuckles. "Let's go ladies. I'm thirsty for revenge." I smiled at her fighting spirit and we all began our blind march into the fray.

* * *

><p><strong>Him's P.O.V.<strong>

The girls started their march down the stairs. I stood at the ready with one claw around the professor's neck and the other over his mouth. I've been waiting for this for too long. I just hope the girls actually learned something from all of this. I really hope they do. Although I made this whole plot to try and take over the world and make the girls go insane, I kinda wanted them to make it through and learn something. I just really really hope they see the point I am trying to make and in the end, we'll probably all mature and grow up a little. To stop fighting like children...that would be nice.

But enough daydreaming, the girls footsteps are getting closer. I conjured this arena, which is basically just a room the size of a basketball court, out of ice in case the really did try anything funny instead of making empty threats.

The girls stood before me, their eyes brimmed with hatred, their muscles tensed. I stood eight feet away grinning, holding the professor in front of me. His eyes widened when he saw his daughters and he let out a muffled, "Girls!" Touching. But now let's get down to brass tacks.

"So," I began, "did you girls learn anything today?" My black heart started beating fast. This one answer could possibly decide the fate of the entire universe.

Blossom stepped foward, her pink eyes narrowed. She gave a short, quick, cold-hearted answer. "We learned that you are a despicable, evil, mostrous being that is to dangerous to even coexist with us 'humane' people."

I felt like my heart was ripped out. This can't be. After everything they went through and they still think they're queens of the whole damned world. No, this is probably just a trick. Swallowing my disappointment and keeping a smile on my face, I asked, "Are you sure?"

They all folded their arms and gave a short nod in unison. Oh my god, they're serious. I became enraged. They didn't deserve there reward. All my hard work with no pay-off. So I did the most logical think at that point. In a blink of an eye, I snapped the professor's neck and tossed him a couple feet in front of me like old trash. The crackle of his neck snapping was satisfying.

For a breif moment the girls were absolutely horrified, their mouths were agape. Out of nowhere, they all screamed in unison, "PROFESSOR!"

The emotionally crushed little girls ran pathetically to their dear daddy. Buttercup folded her legs and placed her knees against her chest. She was staring into his cold dead eyes hyperventilating. Blossom's eyes were brimming with tears. She uselessly nudged his arm with her hands, and obviously there was no response. Blossom buried her face in his sleeve and she started bawling. I mean, I've seen her cry little baby tears, but she was just losing it this time. She was practically screaming as she cried.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She told herself over and over again.

Bubbles was actually the saddest. She took his right arm in her hands and she fell to her side. She continued to wrap the arm around her protectively to make it look like he was holding her. She started crying salty tears aswell. Buttercup got up and faced me, her eyelids welling up.

"You...you...YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" She roared. Whoa, easy with the language Buttercup.

Bubbles shot her head up. "Buttercup! Professor said those are no-no words!" She said tearfully.

"Who cares? None of that matters now...because he's...he's...GONE!" She bared her new teeth at me.

The leader got up with her sisters and wiped tears from her eyes. "You are gonna die tonight, Him."

"Oh Blossom, you think you know everything, _DO YOU?" _My entire body illuminated a venomous green glow. It was safe to reveal my true form, I have been hiding in this weak shell for long enough. They are in my lair now. They play by _my _rules.

I felt my leg bones snap out of place and go into different position. My legs became more angled like a horses'. My legs gained muscle fast, as they ripped through my high heeled boots and clawed feet stomped onto the tundra floor. My back became less hunched, and I felt myself grow at least two feet taller. My biceps and triceps grew into body-builder size. My red jacket was soon replaced by a red leather jacket with a white fur trime instead of that ridiculous poofy white thing. My claws grew larger aswell, they became a much darker red and the upper half was more curved like a scorpion's tail. And then the shoulder blades shifted. I swallowed grunts of pain as a set of immense dark bat wings ripped out of my shoulders, spraying little blood though. My leathery wings folded up nicely behind my back for millenia, and it felt good to finally stretch 'em out. My rosy cheeks vanished, my teeth grew to be much sharper, and my hair lenght grew into a mullet for some reason. And for a last final touch, two misshappen elk-like antlers burst out of my forhead.

The girls shook at my true form, realizing that I am not who they think I am.

"Blossom-" I began and stopped instantly when I realized my voice was in a permanent basso profondo. "Do you realize why I did all of this?" I raised my beefed up arms, feeling the dark power surging through them.

"Because you live to make others miserable." She stated.

"No you imbecile!" I tightened my claws. "To show you girls that you aren't perfect! Everybody has their flaws, and you are to blind to see them!"

"You made us do these horrible things!" Bubbles squeaked.

"No you complete IDIOTS! BEFORE THIS! THE MONSTERS, THE CANDY, THE INJURIES, THE GOLD, THE GOLF CLUBS! ALL OF IT! Especially you Blossom. You commited probably the greatest sin of all time." I pointed a tip of my curved claw at her.

She put both hands on her chest as if I was accusing her of a crime she didn't commit. "What? I didn't do anything wrong!"

I let out a drawn out sigh as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You belong here, in Treachery! Do you know why? Because you always said this:"

Audio from an interview with Blossom filled the room. "I would like everyone to know that I am dedicated to keeping Townsville safe from the clutches of evil!"

"So?" She said in that annoying and sassy voice.

Oh my god, it's like teaching a chimp how to read. "You're even dumber than I thought. Why do people call you the smart one?"

Bubbles interrupted me. "She's smarter than you!" I shot a bolt of green lightening out of my eyes at her feet, making her hop on one foot.

"You led the town into a false sense of security. You always said that you would be there to protect it. Where were you in the past thirteen hours where my forces went up there to destory the town?"

The pink eyed 'leader' gasped, along with her sisters. "All of the villains you found down here was dead because of you. If you girls learned your lesson, than I might've called off my forces. But you hubris little ego-maniacs RUINED IT!"

Blossom exchanged glances with her sisters, trying to find an answer, she tripped over her own words. "We will stop you!" She finally said.

I'm outraged now. "YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? YOU GIRLS THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! BUT YOU'RE NOT!" I charged up two fireballs within my claws. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO CHANGE YOU THREE AND MAKE YOU SEE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT GREEDY VIOLENT LUSTFUL GLUTTONOUS HATE-FILLED TRAITOROUS LITTLE FRAUDS!" I whipped my arms simultaneously and chucked the fireballs. The girls all leaped out of the way. My attack created fiery explosions that caused the surrounding ice to instantly melt.

"We will destroy you Him. Even if it kills us." Blossom growled.

"Oh girls, stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname." I referred to my involuntary name, Him. "You can just call me...Lucifer." I hissed.

Buttercup screamed and charged head on before Blossom could say 'Wait'. She raised a fist in the air, expecting me to just stand there like I was born yesterday. I scooped her up by the collar and stared into her lime green eyes. I began to charge up my eyebeams to suck out her soul. As the girl struggled, I didn't notice Blossom run over and freeze my clawed feet to the ground. I was caught off guard when Buttercup forced my loosened grip open and kick my across the face. I crumpled to my knees, unable to budge my feet. Buttercup and Blossom fired their heat vision at me, which had little effect on me. I slammed a claw onto the ground near them and the force of the smash knocked the two back. Bubbles leaped into the air with one foot in front of her. Before it made contact with my face, my left leg broke free. I stuck a clawed foot in front of her knocked the wind out of this poor girl.

She fell onto the frigid ice in front of me, coughing and gasping for air. My other foot broke free, and I stood up. My tall figure cast a shadow that loomed over the blonde's tiny frame. Suddenly, my throat felt like it was burning and I vomited fire onto the dazed powerpuff. She screamed in pain as the fire cooked her flesh. The flames ceased when I felt a freight train hit me. Buttercup rammed me in the side, knocking wind out. She began punching and kicking my face, knocking out my brand new fangs.

"A tooth for a tooth." She sneered.

I had the upper hand when she was bragging and I headbutted her. She staggered back a step, rubbing her forhead and I punched her off of me. She slid and came to a convenient stop next to the singed Bubbles' who wasn't horribly burnt but was still smoking and she was very weak.

I felt my horns crackle with black electricity. I fired them at the girls and they cried out as the dark energy weaved in and out through their skin. When my sharp nose sensed that they were getting weakened, Blossom suddenly jumped up to my back and held onto my antlers. I tried swatting her off, but I couldn't reach. The little bitch used her strength to break off the left horn, rendering my black lightening unusable. I threw myself backwards, smashing the girl to whom I landed on. I stood back up and Bubbles and Buttercup stood tall. They fired blue and green lasers from their hands and hit me square in the chest. The blast knocked my back, smashing me into an ice wall. My nice jacket already had small rips and tears. I looked up and saw the girls running and charging up a super punch.

At that moment of the trio rushing towards me with their fists charging up a red aura, I realized that I had to keep my attention on all three at all times. They, unfortunately, use teamwork. I took a large step away from the cracked wall and I beated my large wings. The dark wings lifted me into the air with ease, and I flew to the top of the room.

"Can't you girls see that I have the upper hand?" I made the costly mistake of bragging.

Blossom fired a red laser from her eyes and I dipped to the right to avoid it. I soared across the arena firing purple energy blasts from my claws. They made pathetic attempts at shooting me out of the sky with their lasers, but missed. My black wings served me perfectly. One blast hit the clustered girls and they went flying back in different directions. Blossom flew up into the air though. I swooped down and caught her. I flew at full speed with the dazed girl in front of me and rammed right into the wall. The cupid colored girl let out sound of pain. I hovered in the air, letting my wings flap in steady rhythem. I held her against the wall with my left claw while punching her across the face three time in succession with the right. I even heard a satisfying crack on that last one. Each punch scraped her soft cheek with my curved pointed claw. Blood ran down the left side of her face, she was at the complete mercy of me, and yet she still had the nerve to spit in my face.

"You're outta luck, Him." She said with her beaten eyes half opened.

"I'm gonna enjoy dimemberin' you." I growled in a low voice. I raised an open claw into the air, ready to slice her arm off in one sweep.

Out of nowhere, her annoying sisters dropped out of the sky and hung onto my wings. I dropped Blossom, who landed softly on one knee. Bubbles and Buttercup tore on each wing until they were both ripped out of their sockets. Blood sprinkled through the cool air as I plummeted out of the sky screaming. When I made a faceplant into the icy floor, Buttercup and Bubbles hopped off me, stepping on my head in the process, and ran over to their sisters' aid. That little brat was stalling me to buy her sisters some time! They ran up the damn wall. Clever. I guess they did learn some new things.

Wingless and short of one horn, I looked like a fool. The moment I even flinched the girls screamed angrily and they fired a barrage of colored beams, lasers, ice, fire, and electricity. I was tossed around the room by each blast, and I felt myself gettin weaker by the minute. There was a dense steam from the melted ice around us, giving me time to recouperate. The tip of my right claw glowed blue and I twirled it front of me. Soon enough, the blue ring formed in front of me could be used as a weapon. I pushed the ring into the steam and heard an explosion. The smoke cleared and the Powerpuff Girls were sprawled across the floor, battered and beaten.

Buttercup weakly opened her eyes and I kicked her in the face. This so-called 'toughest fighter' whimpered like a beaten puppy like her blonde sister. I gave that one a swift kick in the gut and she coughed up a little blood onto the melted floor.

"How dare you assault me. You...who has done far worse than I ever have." I spoke grimly as I stood in front of Blossom. Her eyes unkowingly flared open and she sweeped a leg across my feet, snapping my ankles. I screamed in pain as this little freak stood over me now as I rubbed my broken ankles. I reached around her quickly and grabbed her by her hair. I smashed her to the ground and sent her smashing into Buttercup. But wait...where's Bubbles? She snuck up behind me, jumped into the air, and smashed me into the ground with her sonic scream. The pain was unbelievable. As I slid along the ground at rocket speed, Buttercup ahead held out a fist and socked me in the jaw, sending me flying into the opposite direction. And then there was Blossom. I hated her so much. She did a backflip kick when I was in range.

I landed onto the unforgiving floor with a painful thud. I opened my battered eyes and saw that I was back to normal. My menacing appearence vanished, along with my incredible power. _How did those brats do that?_ But before I could question what just happened any further, I shifted my gaze up and saw the bloody and battered Powerpuff Girls, victorious and really _really _angry.

I feared that they might actually try to vanquish me, which is impossible because I am immortal. But they will certainly beat me up so more. I was _pathetic!_ Cowering before three unbeatable little girls. They all raised their fists, getting ready to wallop me once more.

I held my arms over my head and begged, "No no! Please! Have mercy!" I had my normal shrilling voice again, too.

The girls reluctantly lowered their arms and I tensed a little less. Then they punched me in the face just one more time when I was off guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V.<strong>

That dirty punch wasn't enough. I wanted revenge. I wanted to make him suffer the way he did to us. And how he killed the professor. I stifled my greif, replacing it with rage. Buttercup and Bubbles charged up their eye lasers, but I held out my arms to ward them off. We needed to be smart about this. My sisters looked at me like I was a traitor, and maybe I was. The girls and I have some real cleaning up to do in Townsville when we get back.

Him stood up, his shins were surprisingly better but his bruises remaind visible. "There is...one way to get your father back." He said in his echoing voice.

We all looked up at him with hope. "I could let you walk out of here with the professor, on one condition." We all hung on every word he said.

"One of you has to stay behind." We all gasped and Him smiled maliciously.

He was one sick being. Buttercup tried to find a loophole. "What if we just kill you and take the professor with us." She smiled devilishly.

"It doesn't work like that, dear. If you kill me, than there would be no way of getting him or yourselves out of here. So _make your pick." _

There was only one thing to do. "I'll go." We all said in unision. This could be a problem.

I started. "Girls. I think you're mature enough to not have me around to mother you. Plus...I-I don't want to face Townsvilles for what I've done."

Buttercup stepped in front of me. "Don't be stupid, Blossom. You're the best out of all three of us. I'm nothing but a worthless screw-up."

"Be quiet Buttercup! Please!" Bubbles said tearfully. "I'm just holding you girls back. I am nothing but a weak little crybaby."

I started to become tearful. My sisters were making this harder than it needed to be. "I can't stand the thought of losing either of you!" I protested.

"How do you think we feel?" Buttercup grabbed the collar of my dress with both hands. "We won't last a day without you Blossom! Bubbles needs you for emotional support when I am gone! I am not good with that kind of stuff!" She let go of my dress and walked over to Him.

Bubbles ran over to Buttercup, crying, and she fell to her knees and grabbed the rim of the green puff's dress. "No Buttercup! I'm going!"

She stood up and ran over to Him. "Take my soul, Him. TAKE IT!" She cried.

I went wide-eyed. "BUBBLES! NO!" It was to late.

Him fired green lasers from his eyes, zapping my blue sister. Bubbles screamed in pain as Him's smile strectched to the corners of his eyes. I ran over to Buttercup, who was on her knees pounding the ground screaming. I sat down beside her and my normally tough sister put her head on my shoulder. Him stepped away from Bubbles' body, now just a gray lifeless shell. All of her color was drained away, just like her short life.

We crawled over to Bubbles. I took her head and placed it on my lap. I rubbed her filthy blonde turned gray hair. Tears brimmed in my eyelids, and I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Bubbles...sweet and cute Bubbles..._was gone._ The thought made me scream to the top of my lungs and I rocked her body in my arms.

Bubbles...never hurt _anyone_...and now she was dead. My sister was DEAD!

I screamed and cried, not paying attention to Buttercup. She had Bubbles' free hand against her's though she wasn't audible, hot tears were pouring out of her eyes. Over and over again she was repeating, "It's my fault...it's my fault..." taking pauses to choke on a sob.

I don't know what to do. How will the professor take it? Speaking of the professor...

I looked up at Him. My tears clouded my eyesight, but I could tell from the white arc across his face that he was standing there smiling as always.

"D-Do we get the professor? Please?" I was a wreak. Buttercup looked up and sniffed.

Him smiled even more. "You girls are even dumber than I thought! _It was a trick! A lie to get one of you to kill yourselves and weaken you!_ I thought of it when you girls were being such a good team while fighting me. Now, emotionally broken, you can't do anything to stop my plans! _Now get the Hell out of here!"_

A green portal opened up beneath us and warped us out of there. And after everything...I still can't believe it. All that work, and Townsville, Bubbles and the Professor is gone. I just...hate life now. It's a cruel world we live in. I'll always miss Bubbles nice smile, her nice laugh, she was just...nice. Nice...nice...and more nice.

We were warped back in front of the ruins of Townsville, in the center of main street. Buildings were leveled, blood was splattered along the walls, and the sky was a rosey red hue. Buttercup looked around, horrified. Everyone was dead. The villains, the citizens, us. I didn't care. I just kept kneeling on the torn up road staring straight ahead.

Buttercup nudged my shoulder. "Blossom, what do we do? Blossom? Blossom!" I didn't answer.

I think I even saw Him appear within a green smoke cloud on the very end of the street. He punched the ground beneath him, and a green flame blasted from under the road. It traveled to down the street towards us. I didn't move. I was just staring straight ahead. Buttercup called my name once more, but painfully realised that it was pointless. She soared up into the air, gave one last tearful look at me and flew off. I just stared into the immense green flame as it traveled closer and closer towards me.

**It's not over yet! There's gonna be one last chapter as an 'epilogue' of sorts. But in the meantime, review this story and tell me what you thought of it. It's gonna be priceless XD**


	10. All's Right with the World

**We're done...**

_As Him's dark blanket consumed the Earth, let us not forget those who tried to save us. The Powerpuff Girls. _

_The self proclaimed 'leader' didn't even budge when she saw Him's unholy fire rushing towards her. Her death was a long and painful one, just like the suffering she will have to endure for eternity. Blossom, for committing the greatest act of betrayal in history, was rightfully sentenced to the icy depths of Treachery. She remained completely frozen in the wall but was still fully aware. She tricked herself into thinking Townsville is safe, and that her family is alive and well. Stripped of her clothes, as well as her sanity, the red-headed leader only relived the last five minutes of her mortal life. Over and over again..._

_Bubbles made the noble sacrifice by offering her soul to Him, although it was a mere trap. Her soul was sentenced to the fiery tombs of the sixth circle for her heretic nature. She was stuffed into the metal coffin and planted into the wall, just like the other trillions of souls there. The symbol on the side took form into a pentagram. She screamed and cried as her coffin burned relentlessly. But the shade once known as Bubbles only blended with the choir of the tortured realm. Nobody could tell apart her child-like screams from the rest. On the surface, she was a well known hero. But down here, she was just a damned spirit like everyone else. _

****_The toughest fighter of the three went down nobly. Realizing she was the last of the Powerpuffs, she made a retreat back to her destroyed home. The forces of Hell soon found her. Fueled with vengeance and hatred, she fought back for about five hours straight. She was eventually defeated when a demon snuck up behind her and stabbed her in the back of the head with a pitch-fork. Him actually kept his promise, and Buttercup was sentenced to the fourth circle, Greed. Buttercup wore a black gown that dragged along the stone floor behind her as she freely wandered the corridors of the circle. Though she was free to all of the treasures she wanted, she cried tears out of molten hot gold over the loss of her family. The burning tears left ugly scars on the side of her face. The green powerpuff didn't care about the money. She realized a long time ago that family is the most valuable thing on Earth, but she threw all of that away._

_These three girls tried their best, but ultimately failed in the end. They could have prevented this, but their egotistical nature doomed us all from the beginning. But we must remember the times where they actually did their jobs. Are these freaks heroes? Hardly. Anti-heroes? Definitely. They never took a single moment to stop and think about what they were doing, and we had to suffer for it. _

_So in the end, we shall not forget who the true villains are. They damned us all to hell from the beginning, and the world paid the price. _

_And it was all because of a little sugar, spice, and everything nice._

__**Wow. This was one wild ride. It's hard to believe I started this just a month ago. This was my biggest fanfic yet! I'll probably go back and fix some of the earlier chapters, but in the meantime I am done. Make sure you ALL review and give me your honest opinion on this story. **

**I know. This was a dark, depraved, strange, inhumane story. But that is what Hell is SUPPOSED to be like. So you guys don't need to remind me, lol. In the end, it came out just as I envisioned it, so I'm happy. **

**One last thing. I'd like to give special thanks to everybody who read this story from the beginning. I am still sorry on how messed up Gluttony was. And I still wish people would stop writing these unrealistic sappy romance RRB stories and write a...semi-believable one like me. **

**So now...I shall return to my padded room where my screwed up brain belongs. Peace out!**


End file.
